


Beta is better

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hayato’s not as innocent as he seems, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Ren could use a break, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, blowjob, sort of i guess, two precious babies falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: 3 years on and many things have changed in the Mikoshiba household, except for one young beta’s feelings for the prettiest omega he’s ever seen and the worry that he’s still not good enough.
Relationships: Mikoshiba Isuzu/Albert Volandel, Mikoshiba Seijuuro/Shigino Kisumi, Shigino Hayato/Tachibana Ren
Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After another year I am finally back, sorry for the hiatus but I got a little busy!

"You've got to be kidding me." Momo exclaimed slowly, gaze rising to look at his omega. Nitori's head shook slowly. The younger was dumbfounded for a second before asking again. "You're not serious are you?"

"I'm being serious Momo." The omega sighed from where he stood in front his alpha. The boy's mouth was agape as he blinked dumbly.

"This is a joke isn't it?" He finally retorted, making his mate roll his eyes in frustration.

"Momo! This is serious." He insisted. 

"But how do you know?" Momo asked.

"I've got the symptoms, and I went to Kazuki, just to make sure." Nitori replied calmly.

"But~" The younger began before being cut off.

"Momo, trust me." He sighed. "I'm pregnant." The alpha sat silently on the edge of their shared bed, eyes trained to the ground. As his head raised Nitori saw a wide grin slowly spread across his mate's face.

He jumped up suddenly, embracing his omega, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around. Nitori was a little dizzy by the time he was firmly placed back on two feet.

"Ai, this is amazing." He exclaimed, giving the other a joyous smile. "I'm so happy." Nitori's face softened, smiling gently at the younger.

"So am I Momo." He hummed, hand reaching up to stroke the alpha's face. Momo took it gently in his own, pulling his omega close to his body and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Nitori blushed, head tilting up to look lovingly at his mate.

"We should go and tell everyone." The younger muttered, pulling away slowly. Nitori nodded in agreement. "I think they're all in the drawing room, come on." Momo took his hand in his, pulling him along behind him. When they got out into the corridor, the younger began to hurry.

"Momo, can we please slow down?" The omega asked as he was dragged along behind the other. Momo stopped suddenly, turning to his mate.

"You're right." He exclaimed, suddenly lifting the elder up bridal style. "You shouldn't be running in your condition."

"Momo that's not what I meant." The omega cried, but the boy wouldn't listen, beginning to jog with the other in his arms.

**************

"Do you want to show your drawing to daddy Koji?" Kisumi encouraged, seeing the fiery haired toddler look up at him and smile.

"Yeah." He giggled, pushing himself up of the floor, standing steadily. The twins were now able to walk and run with some ease, which made his job as a mother slightly more difficult, especially with two of them to keep track of. "Daddy, daddy, look." The boy called, toddling over to Seijuro, who was sat on the sofa across from his parents, sipping on a cup of tea, with the newspaper in his other hand. He put both down as he heard his son, lifting the young boy up into his lap.

"What've you got there Koji?" He asked, looking down at the boy who was smiling up at him. 

"Drawing." He answered, lifting it up higher so his father could see. "It's of everyone, you and mummy and Ichiro and uncle Momo, everybody." The boy did mean literally everybody, each family member and all the staff, even Rin.

"That's lovely kiddo." He smiled. "Look at this mum." Seijuro said, handing it over to his mother.

"Wow, quite the little artist." She smiled softly. "We'll have to put this up somewhere."

"Thanks Grandma." Koji grinned, leaning back into his father's chest.

The door to the drawing room was swung open suddenly, the whole family turning to see who was disturbing the peace. They saw Momo, who was carrying a disgruntled looking Nitori in his arms.

"Momo, what're you doing?" His father asked, watching his youngest son walk further into the room, breathing a little heavier.

"Is this some kind of weird role play thing?" Seijuro asked flippantly, seeing his brother frown. 

"Shut up Seijuro." He exclaimed with a heavy scowl.

"Can you please put me down now Momo?" His omega asked defeatedly, the younger quickly placing him down, a glimmer still in his eyes as he looked at his mate. 

"What's going on you two?" Kisumi asked as he carried Ichiro over to the sofa, sitting beside his alpha.

"Well." Momo breathed. "We've got some exciting news." He looked over at his omega, taking his hand in his own. "Nitori's pregnant." The room was silent for a moment before it erupted in a unison of voices.

"Is this for real Nitori?" Kisumi asked, sitting Ichiro down in his place so he could approach the other omega. He nodded excitedly. "I'm so happy for you." The elder smiled, hugging the other tightly. "I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie."

"Momo my boy, I'm happy for you." His father exclaimed, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just surprised this day didn't come sooner if I'm honest."

"I believe I'm ready now, to be a father that is." He answered. "I'm glad it didn't happen sooner."

"Good job Momo." He heard his brother say from beside him. "You finally knocked up poor Nitori."

"You say that like he didn't want it." Momo quipped, folding his arms.

"I'm joking Momo, I'm very pleased for the both of you." He smiled, elbowing his brother in the side gently. "Now I get to be the cool uncle." He then saw his father approaching his omega.

"Congratulations Nitori, you must be thrilled." He hummed.

"Yes Mr Mikoshiba, it's a shock but not an unwelcome one, I am very happy." He smiled widely.

"Nitori, you can stop your duties as our maid immediately, we will get someone else in." Mr Mikoshiba then said, the maid being slightly taken aback.

"Really Mr Mikoshiba, that's isn't necessary, I'll be fine for a few more months, it's only early." The omega insisted.

"Nonsense my boy, I won't have an omega carrying my grandchild lift a finger." Nitori still looked apprehensive but before he could protest the man spoke again. "I insist Nitori." With a sigh, the omega begrudgingly agreed. "Don't worry, I'll look into a new maid as soon as possible."

Kisumi spoke up quickly. "May I make a suggestion?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been really enjoying getting back into writing again so hope you enjoy! Would really like to start writing more so am happy to take any requests for this series or even start some separate works for this fandom or others!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Seijuro asked, the arrangements had already been made and either way it was too late now, but he still thought he'd ask.

"Of course." Kisumi replied as he tried to get Ichiro to eat his carrots. "I was the same age when I started working as a maid and it will do him good, he needs to start sooner or later, should help with his confidence too, especially around alphas."

"Alright, Alright." The alpha sighed. "I'm sure you're right."

"And Makoto's siblings have recently started working in the kitchen too." Kisumi pointed out.

"Well actually I believe Ren is becoming Sousuke's second hand as well as doing a bit of kitchen work." The alpha muttered.

"How come?" His mate questioned, finally turning his attention away from the older twin.

"I guess there's just too many of them in the kitchen." Seijuro shrugged, watching as the other still struggled to get their son to eat his carrots. "Here, let me try." The two of them swapped seats, Seijuro picking up the fork with a carrot on and putting it to Ichiro's mouth. The 3 year old turn his head away defiantly, pursing his lips, to make sure nothing could get in. "Why won't you eat your carrots Ichiro?" He asked.

"Don't want to." He huffed, slamming his hand on the table slightly.

"Ichiro!" Kisumi exclaimed.

"Now now Kisumi, I said I've got this, you relax." The alpha instructed. "Ichiro, Koji ate his carrots."

"Don't care." He pouted. "Yucky."

"They're yucky?" Seijuro pondered. "But carrots give you super powers." Ichiro's face softened slightly and his head tilted like a puppy. "They let you see in the dark."

"Really?" The toddler muttered.

"Yeah." Seijuro exclaimed. "But I guess if you don't want them, daddy will have to eat them." He moved the fork upwards, opening his mouth.

"No." Ichiro interrupted. "Mine."

"Manners Ichiro." Kisumi scolded.

"Please." The young boy added quickly.

"Are you sure?" Seijuro asked. "I thought you said it was yucky."

"Yes daddy, please." He pleaded.

"Okay then." His father replied, handing the fork to his son, who clumsily popped it into his mouth. "Like a pro." Seijuro grinned over at Kisumi, leaning back in his chair. Kisumi rolled his eyes but leaned in slowly.

"I've got to say." He said quietly. "You're never sexier than when you're being a good father." 

"Does that mean I get a treat?" He smirked, leaning in closer.

"Maybe." Kisumi blushed. "But not right now, I need to make preparations for Hayato's arrival."

**************

"Nagisa." 

The maid turned from where he had been leaning against the table, flirting with his alpha, who was trying his hardest not to get distracted and instead clean up the breakfast dishes.

"What's up Kisumi?" He asked as the other omega approached.

"Sorry to disturb you." He apologised.

"No, please, disturb away." Rei interjected. "I might actually get some work done."

"Well don't worry Rei, I might be taking him off your hands for a good while." He grinned. He lowered his voice as he spoke to Nagisa. "Being as distracting as ever I see."

"It's part of my charm." The omega smirked with a shrug.

"Well, if you can drag yourself away from Rei for a little bit, could I ask you to watch out for Hayato?" He asked. "You know, show him the ropes, make him feel welcome."

"You've got it Kisumi, I'll make him feel right at home." Nagisa agreed.

"Alright thank you, just no weird shit, he's only 16 and still innocent, and I'd like it to stay that way for as long as possible." The elder sighed, knowing that the other had a tendency to make plenty of innuendos and inappropriate comments.

"No worries Kisumi, I won't be the one ruining Hayato's innocence." Nagisa smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The other questioned, crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing." The maid answered, waving a hand. He in fact knew exactly what he meant. This would be the first time Hayato and Ren would be seeing each other in three years and now they would both be presented, of age and living in close quarters. It was almost inevitable and Nagisa loved that sort of drama.

"Anyway, he'll be here this evening, so I'll be leaving him in your capable hands." Kisumi replied.

"Don't worry about a thing Kisumi, I've got this covered." Nagisa insisted.

"Thanks Nagisa, you're a great help." He said greatfully.

A wide smirk spread across the blonde's face. "Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Kisumi was waiting in the kitchen, chatting with Nagisa as the rest of the staff worked on making dinner for the family. He'd left the twins in the care of Seijuro.

"Ran, can you pass me the salt?" Rei asked from where he was stirring the stew over the hob.

"Yeah." The young girl answered, rushing it over to the alpha chef.

"How's the desert coming along?" He then asked.

"Fine." Makoto replied. "Haru and I have it under control." Ren was sat on the counter, watching the rest of them cook. The boy was wearing a suit similar to that Sousuke wore. He was awaiting the arrival of his mentor, who had been a little distracted due to Rin having paid a visit.

The two previously mentioned, wandered into the room shortly after, Rin's hair, although tied up, being obviously disheveled. It was no surprise what the two of them had been up to.

"Ren, stop slacking and come with me." Sousuke said, turning on his heels and leaving the kitchen as quickly as he'd entered.

"Slacking? But you didn't give me anything to do." The young beta complained as he jumped down from the counter and followed after the butler.

"The mark of a good butler is that he knows what needs to be done before it is asked of him." The elder chided, there conversation dying down as they walked further down the hallway.

"Kisumi, it's been a while." Rin grinned, joining the two omegas.

"It's been a month." The other quipped.

"That's too long to be away from my Sousuke." He sighed, resting his face in his hand and leaning on the table top.

"Just move in Rin, you practically live here anyway." Kisumi joked, seeing the other sneer back at him.

"Why're you down here anyway Kisumi?" The alpha asked.

"I'm waiting for Hayato to get here." He answered.

"Your brother?" Rin asked, raising his eyebrows. "What's he coming for?"

"He's working here as a maid, he's taking over from Nitori." Kisumi replied.

"Ah yes, Momo finally managed it." The alpha grinned widely. "Good for him."

There was a sudden shrill ring, which had Kisumi jolting up. He was here. He rushed to the door, making sure he'd be the first to answer and greet his younger brother. He swung it open and saw the young boy standing there, looking more than apprehensive, but his face lit up at the sight of his brother.

"Kisumi." He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his brother who reciprocated.

"Come in Hayato, how're you?" He asked, shutting the door behind his brother.

"Nervous." He murmured, as he walked beside Kisumi, who was leading him back towards the kitchen. "It's going to be weird without mum and dad."

"No need to be nervous, and I know it's your first proper time away from mum and dad, but I've asked Nagisa to look after you, you remember him don't you?" The elder asked.

"Yeah." Hayato answered quietly.

"And you've met the rest of the staff as well, don't worry, they'll make you feel right at home." He reassured, placing a hand gently on the younger's shoulder as they walked. "We'll go and say hi to them and then I'll get you settled in your room."

They walked into the kitchen, everyone turning and greeting the younger boy. Hayato looked a little overwhelmed but greeted everyone nonetheless. The chefs went back to cooking but Nagisa and Rin seemed to have nothing better to do.

"You've grown up Hayato." Rin mused. "Well not so much up, but you're starting to look a lot like Kisumi."

"And you're an omega." Nagisa exclaimed.

The boy was indeed an omega, he'd presented just before turning 15, so had got time to get used to it. He was still rather short compared to Kisumi but not much more than Nagisa was, which was typical for omegas. Kisumi himself was more of an anomaly. Being an omega didn't seem to stunt his growth, considering he was taller than Rin, an alpha. Rin's comment made sense, the boy had grow more in his facial features, making him look a fair bit older than the last time he will have seen him. It was much different to the baby faced Hayato of three years ago. Instead he was now more pretty, a feature all Shigino's seemed to be blessed with. Delicate facial features with captivating eyes.

"Well we'd better get you settled in your room now." Kisumi suggested, taking the bag that his brother had left on the floor.

"Ah ah ah, wait just a minute." Nagisa interrupted, rifling through a draw and pulling something out. "Try this on first Hayato." He presented the boy with the official Mikoshiba maid's outfit, the boy looked a little taken aback, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Go on don't be shy, use the pantry cupboard."

The boy nodded, following the older omega's instructions and making his way into the pantry cupboard. After a few minutes he emerged, an even deeper blush spread across his face.

"Hayato!" Nagisa exclaimed. "So cute." The boy's eyes were trained on their floor, not having the courage to look up at any of them.

"This is embarrassing." He remarked shyly.

"Well you'd better get used to it, that's the outfit you'll have to be wearing daily." Kisumi commented. "Now come over here, let me have a better look at you." The younger did so hesitantly, slowly walking over to his brother. "Adorable." He giggled, patting Hayato on the head. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Makoto." A voice called out from outside the kitchen. "Sousuke asked if you'd seen the~" The voice cut off, Kisumi turning to see. Ren had just entered the room and had seemingly stopped short. 

Ren hadn't expected that when he reentered the kitchen, a short omega stood wearing the Mikoshiba maid outfit, and not just any omega, the one he had a crush on and had been thinking about for the past three years since they had first met.

"Hayato?" He asked hesitantly. The boys face had matured and he had grown slightly, but there was no mistaking that that was him.

"Hi Ren." He replied shyly. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, like three years." The other exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." The other smiled softly, his delicate features making the young beta's heart flutter.

"What was it that Sousuke needed, Ren?" Makoto asked, breaking his brother out of the trance he was seemingly under as he gawped at Kisumi's younger brother.

"Ah, yes." He exclaimed quickly, turning to his brother. "Polish, he needs polish, for the glass."

"Alright, it's just in that cupboard." Makoto pointed. Ren rushed to grab it, turning in his heels quickly, a flush rising on his cheeks. 

"Thanks." He murmured. "See you soon Hayato."

"Bye Ren." The young omega replied, blissfully unaware of the state he had put the young beta in. Nagisa smirked to himself.

"Can I take this off now?" Hayato asked.

"Nope." Nagisa grinned. "As soon as you've put your stuff in your room, I'm gonna start your training." The younger pouted slightly.

"Come on Hayato." Kisumi said. "I'll show you to your room." With that the two left.

"Did you see that?" Nagisa asked with a cheeky smirk as he elbowed Rin lightly in the side.

"What? You mean Ren?" The alpha asked, turning to look at him. The omega nodded quickly.

"I think he's interested, don't you?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"Quite possibly." Rin agreed. "Can't blame him, the Shigino's are hard to resist, even if they don't mean to be."

"Speaking from personal experience Rin?" The omega grinned slyly.

"You know it's not like that." The other scoffed quickly. "That was a mutual helping hand." Rin narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't you have work to be doing anyway Nagisa, you're lazier than Kisumi when he was a maid."

"Oi." The blonde objected quickly. "I'm gonna have my hands very full as of this evening, gimme a break."

"Well you'd better teach Hayato to do a better job than you do." Rin mused, watching the omega roll his eyes.

"I'm not taking shit from a guy that has everything done for him." The blonde quipped. "Now I'm going to go and do my job." With that he headed towards the door of the kitchen, hearing Rin make another snarky remark.

"That's a first." He sniggered, also hearing his alpha chuckle at the comment.

"Rei." He exclaimed, turning round, ready to scold his alpha. "Don't encourage him."

"Sorry Nagisa." He replied. The omega smirked to himself as he turned back. He had the alpha wrapped around his little finger.

**********************

Ren walked back down the corridor, heading to where Sousuke was polishing all of the glasses, plates and cutlery ready for the family's evening meal. The butler was always immaculate with presentation.

His mind wasn't fully focused however, as it kept wandering back to the person he had just seen again for the first time in three years. The boy he had had a major crush on was here and it looked like he was staying. To make things worse, he had now presented as an omega, although that was only bad because Ren knew how much harder it would be to resist him. Lord knows it was hard enough even before the younger had presented. And now with them both in close quarters, he didn't think he'd be able to stop the inappropriate thoughts that were already creeping into his mind.

The beta shook his head quickly, the other might not even be interested in him, he couldn't think like that before he even knew. Even just speaking to Hayato briefly, the boy still seemed as timid and innocent as the last time he had seen him. It was far too soon to be assuming anything. He wanted to see if the now omega would trust him and still be able to open up to him, he did value the boy's friendship.

"Ren." Sousuke barked, seeing the younger's head snap up quickly. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Oh it's nothing important." The boy replied flippantly, waving a hand as he passed the elder the polish. Sousuke raised an eyebrow as he began to clean the glasses with a white cloth.

"I'd rather it was something important if it's distracting you from work this much." The butler muttered, giving the young beta a quick sideways glance. "What've you got to worry about at your age anyway?"

"It's complicated, or it could be." Ren mumbled, taking the cleaned glass from Sousuke and placing it neatly on the table.

"Everything usually seems pretty simple with you Ren." Sousuke hummed, the glass squeaking as he cleaned it. The beta frowned and looked up at the other.

"Are you this rude to all the other staff, Sousuke?" The younger huffed, folding his arms. "You never talk to Makoto like this."

"I have a lot of respect for Makoto." The butler replied, hearing the other grumble. "Listen, Ren, people usually prefer it when you're truthful with them." The beta's head cocked slightly, his gaze questioning.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, Sousuke sighing as if the answer were obvious. 

"I mean don't wait for something to just happen, go and make it happen." The butler answered, thinking he had made it clear until he saw the boy's face, still looking confused. "Make your feelings known Ren." He saw the younger's eyes widen and he knew it had clicked now.

"So you know about my feelings for Hayato?" He murmured slowly, biting on his lower lip in embarrassment. He didn't know he had made it that obvious.

"I think pretty much everyone knows apart from Hayato." Sousuke answered with a slight smirk. The boy blushed even harder, knowing what a poor job he had done with concealing his feelings.

"I just don't want to complicate things, were working together and I don't want to make things awkward, I'd rather keep him as a friend." Ren explained.

"You can't worry about the working together part, all of the staff have a relationship within the house and we're all fine." The elder prompted as he placed another glass neatly on the table.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" The beta worried, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." The other answered. "Hayato is a sweet boy and from what I've heard he's very comfortable with you." Ren's head snapped up to look at him, the younger was looking dismayed.

"But I'm only a beta and he's an omega, would that really work?" He contemplated.

"You're really going to talk to me about unconventional relationships?" The alpha scoffed. "An alpha with an alpha, now that's weird, you've got nothing to worry about." He saw a small smile rise on the younger's lips.

"Thanks Sousuke." He smiled.

"Now don't go telling anyone about this." The alpha muttered. "I don't usually give advice and I don't want people to start coming to me now."

"Got it." Ren smiled, nodding his head.

"Now, get ready, the family should be in soon." Sousuke instructed as he straightened out the cutlery. "Oh, and try to keep your eyes off Hayato during dinner okay?" The butler couldn't help but laugh at the hot flush that ran down the younger's face. "I'm only teasing you."

******************

The hallways were dark, the only light coming ahead from the kitchen. There was no one around anymore, the kitchen staff having gone to bed after they had cleaned up the dishes from dinner.

Ren was here clearing away supper, which was usually then followed up by drinks, which the family were indulging in now. He had left them all with a bottle of red wine, after Sousuke said he could handle everything else for tonight. That and the fact that Rin had begged him to stay, probably hopeful he could drag the butler back to his room when the evening was over. The alpha had flushed cheeks and was slurring over his words slightly, Ren could tell he was drunk.

The maids had also stayed with the family after he had left as they were still busy pouring drinks and cleaning up the juice that Koji had spilled all over the carpet.

Ren had basically spent the whole evening with Hayato. Well, if you count being in the same room as spending time together then yes, this was true. He had tried to do as Sousuke suggested, but when he was just standing around with little to do, he couldn't help his eyes wandering to the omega as he poured drinks for the Mikoshibas. The fact that the maid's uniform was short and skimpy didn't help matters and certainly only made it harder to draw his eyes away.

The boy tried desperately now to tear his mind away from the other as he placed the tray on the counter top. He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a minute. It hadn't even been a day and he was already having trouble.

"Ren?" A soft voice called questioningly from the doorway. He whipped around quickly and it was like all of his dreams and nightmares wrapped into one. Hayato was stood there, with glasses in both hands, his head slightly tilted in a questioning manner.

"Oh, Hayato, hi, I didn't hear you come in." He said quickly, his nerves rising. The boy gave him a soft smile as he walked further into the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The omega apologised, placing the glasses by the sink.

"Ah, no, you didn't, I was just lost in thought." Ren replied.

"What are you thinking about?" The younger asked, moving closer and leaning against the table. Ren felt his heart stop, he had to calm down.

"Er, nothing important." He answered hesitantly, a slight stutter in his voice. "What're you doing down here?" He thought a change in subject was a good idea.

"Nagisa said there wasn't much left to do tonight so I could go to bed." The other answered softly. "I was just clearing some stuff away."

"How was your first day then?" Ren asked calmly, despite how hard his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Um, busy." Hayato replied quietly.

"They really threw you in at the deep end huh?" The beta mused. "They already have you serving meals to the Mikoshibas."

"I know right." The omega exclaimed with a slight grin, one which made Ren's heart soar. The other was being louder and opening up again, it was almost like they'd never been apart. "I barely had any idea what I was doing, I just tried to follow Nagisa's lead. Did you see when I nearly tipped the water jug all over Momo?"

"Yeah I did notice." The brunette laughed. "I didn't know whether to help you or not but you seemed to have it under control, you did a good job."

"I mean I've gotta just pick up on it quickly." He shrugged. "I'm sure I'll get used to it." Ren nodded with a smile as he leant back against the counter top. The nerves he'd had originally had died down a little since the other was talking to him so easily.

"So how've you been, these past three years?" The beta asked easily, genuinely interested about how the boy had spent there time apart. 

"Surprisingly little." The omega chuckled. "My mums been teaching me, I became an omega."

"Ah, yeah, I can smell you." Ren murmured. "How's that been?"

"It's better than I thought it would be." He lightly answered. "I have you to thank for that though."

"Me?" Ren was dumbfounded as he look at the small smile on the boy's face.

"Yeah, when I met you, and you told me that being an omega would be fine, it wouldn't be as bad as I feared, and you were right." 

Ren registered that his mouth was slightly hanging open and that he was staring at the omega but he couldn't seem to do anything about it. "Well I'm glad I could help you." He finally managed to say. 

"It's really not been all that bad, I mean my first heat wasn't so fun but I'm on suppressants now, so I don't have to worry about that."

Ren was firstly shocked by how open the boy was being, but weirdly he was also shocked about the heat. Obviously the other had gone through a heat, he was an omega, but the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine. Whilst he was older, Hayato still looked sweet and innocent, which Ren was sure he still was, although the temptation to ask him was suddenly creeping in. He couldn't imagine the boy being all hot and sweaty and desperate. Well, he could imagine it, but it seemed so out of character, the younger seemed so put together. And those baby blue eyes only added to the illusion of innocence.

"Thank you Ren." The omega beamed.

"Uh..." There was so much that Ren wanted to say. I've thought about you loads. I have feelings for you. I've thought about our kiss more times than I care to count. But none of that came out. Instead he gave a simple answer. "It's no problem."

"How about you Ren, what've you been doing?"

"You know, this and that." The beta flippantly replied. "I've been working here for a bit, was mostly just helping my mother before this though."

"You've gotten quite tall." The omega mused, looking up at him. This was true. While he was no where near Makoto's height he had grown significantly. The omega probably just a little taller than his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm probably not gonna get much taller at this age." He replied with a smile. It was nice that the other was taking an interest in him.

"You're eighteen now aren't you?" The omega's eyes were inquisitive and bright.

"Yeah." Ren replied. "Don't make me feel old though." The boy grinned, leaning forward.

"That wasn't what I meant, I was just curious." 

The beta stared at him for a long moment, taking in all of his feature as he laughed. The way his bright eyes scrunched in the corners, his salmon coloured hair, which was slightly longer now, falling across his face. He had to tell him how he felt.

"Hayato~"

"Hayato." He was cut of by another voice, which they both turned to. It was Kisumi. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise." The younger apologised as his brother came closer.

"So how was your first day?" The older omega asked.

"It was good yeah." He replied. "Fun." The boy quickly glanced at him as he said it, a small smile rising on his lips. Ren's heart fluttered quickly. The two omegas began to chat between themselves and the beta suddenly felt like he was interrupting.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He announced, seeing the other two turn to him.

"Night Ren." Kisumi said with a smile.

"Goodnight Ren, sleep well." Hayato grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight both of you." He replied, taking his leave. He walked back to his room slowly, kicking his door closed behind him and collapsing on his bed. He already knew he was in for one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a restless night for Ren. Alone in his room all night only made his mind wander, he couldn't deny the feelings he had for the omega. He also couldn't deny the fact that all of these feelings had gotten too much and he took that out in the form of touching himself. He felt slightly ashamed after he had finished, but he was also then able to sleep.

The morning didn't bring anything different. Ren woke up with a slight problem. He was hard as a rock.

"Fucks sake." He muttered to himself, letting out a long sigh. He looked over at his clock. Technically there was time before he had to get up. Closing his eyes tightly he willed his erection away. Unsurprisingly it didn't work.

"Why? Why? Why?" The beta grabbed the pillow from under his head and shoved it into his face, letting out a long, disgruntled groan. He threw it to the floor a few minutes later.

There it was again, the guilt creeping in, but he couldn't stop the heat in the pit of his stomach. He rolled his eyes at how easily his own body betrayed him. He was really going to do this.

Purposefully, he reached into his boxers, hand easily and knowingly stroking up and down his length. He kept his eyes trained on the wall ahead of him, trying to get this task over and done with.

He tried to keep his mind blank, but of course, it kept wandering back to the same thing, that same person. With another deep sigh he ran a hand across his face, closing his eyes hoping it would help, but it didn't. In fact it made it worse. The darkness only brought a more vivid imagination, all of the images appearing behind closed eyes so much clearer than before.

As quickly as his eyes closed, they were open again. There was no way around this. He'd either have to try and will his hard on away, or accept the fact that he'd be thinking about Hayato as he got off. And he'd rather not risk having a boner in front of the other staff and especially not in front of the Mikoshibas.

The hand that was in his pants began to move again, slowly at first, gradually picking up the pace. His lips which had previously been pressed together in a straight line parted to let a small groan escape.

The images of Hayato danced across the backs of his eyelids when his eyes slipped shut again, the omega dressed in the scantily short maids uniform. The fact that he had to wear that was unfair enough as it was, but Ren's crush only accentuated his problem. 

His mind wandered back to last night, when he was with Hayato. The small rosey flush that would rise on the boy's cheeks as he was complimented, the wide grin that would appear when he was talking excitedly to him and all of his pretty, delicate features. The thoughts didn't stay clean for long however.

That cute flush turned into a deep blush, cheeks a crimson red as the omega bit at his lower lip, his uniform riding higher and higher up his thighs as he bent over. Ren's hand was now moving quickly over his cock, squeezing occasionally and teasing the tip.

"Fuck." He groaned deeply as he imagined the small omega spread out for him, his pretty pink hair beginning to curl from the sweat beading on his forehead. The small noises that were falling from his mouth were oh so sweet and he almost felt like they were real. Each breathy moan and light whimper, the way his fingers ran across his skin leaving goosebumps beneath them and gently dug in as his breath hitched.

Ren tipped his head back, huffing as he felt goosebumps rise on his own skin. He stared at the ceiling, licking his lips which had become extremely dry. He'd had vivid thoughts before, but nothing quite like this, it almost felt real. Letting out a sudden grunt he realised it wouldn't be much longer. Even his imagination was clearly now getting too much to handle. 

"Ren? Please don't stop." 

The beta's eyes shot open. That was new. The voice echoed in his head. He did have to stop for a second, worrying he had actually been walked in on. A relieved sigh left him as he realised he was the only one in the room. So he let his eyes close again. And there it was, that same voice creeping in.

"It feels so good, please go faster." The voice was delicate yet desperate and as sweet honey. The plump lips they fell from were even sweeter, a shade darker than usual from being bitten and kissed.

"Hayato." He breathed hotly, a second later groaning lowly, feeling a tightening. Moments later he was releasing all over his closed fist, with heavy breaths.

As soon as he had calmed down a little he felt the guilt creeping in. He felt so pervy for doing something like this, not that it ever seemed to stop him. Grabbing a tissue from the bedside table, he began to clean himself up realising he was going to have to see Hayato today knowing what he had done.

With one final sigh, he hauled himself out of bed, moving quickly over to the wardrobe. With his early morning rendezvous he had lost track of time, he needed to get to the kitchen soon, before he had Sousuke knocking on his door. He got changed quickly, the last thing he wanted was Sousuke asking why he was late, he didn't like lying.

As he approached the door, his hand hesitated on the handle. He let out a final deep breath to try and compose himself and push everything that had just happened to the back of his mind. He couldn't let this affect his work, or his friendship with Hayato.

"It'll be fine, you'll be fine." He said to himself quietly, before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door gently behind him. His room was close to the kitchen, so he instantly heard the usual hustle and bustle coming from all of the staff as they made preparations for breakfast. It made him feel weirdly more calm as everything just felt normal, like it did everyday.

"Look who's finally up." He heard his sister comment as he entered the room, a few other members of staff turning and greeting him.

"Morning Ren." Makoto smiled as he stirred something in a bowl, presumably porridge. 

"Morning Makoto, Ran." He then greeted his sister who gave him a sly smirk.

"Good thing Sousuke's later than you this morning." She smirked as she squeezed out fresh orange juice.

"Well if he's late then I can't get in trouble." He retorted, leaning against the table, close to Nagisa. "Where is he anyway, Sousuke's never usually late."

"Probably with Rin." The omega chuckled. Somehow Nagisa always knew what everyone was up to.

"Well what should I do?" Ren murmured.

"What you usually do." The blonde replied. "C'mon Ren, you've been here long enough to know what to do without Sousuke around, Hayato's not even been here a day and he already knows what to do."

"That's not true Nagisa." The boy waved, from where he had just been, bringing out food from the pantry cupboard. "I still have no clue what I'm doing." The pout on Ren's face faded away as he realised the young omega was there and actually standing up for him. It was nice to have someone on his side for once, between his sister, Sousuke and Nagisa, he always felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

"Thank you Hayato." He smiled.

Nagisa looked knowingly at the pair, trying to hold back a witty quip that would probably have the two blushing and stuttering. 

"Well Ren, tonight the Matsuokas are spending the night, so you'll probably have quite a bit to do." Nagisa informed, seeing the boys head cock. "You see, when the Matsuokas come, there tends to be a lot of drinking and a lot of mess."

"Like a party?" Hayato asked inquisitively. He was yet to experience one of the Mikoshiba's true parties so to him, this small gathering probably would seem like a party.

"If you like." The older omega smirked. "Just make sure you two are on your best behaviour for our guests."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren muttered. Nagisa tended to confuse him a lot.

"I'm sure you'll see soon enough." The other smirked. Once again Ren couldn't help but feel that Nagisa was being cryptic just for the sake of it. But in Nagisa's eyes, his words were foreshadowing.

"Why are none of you working?" They heard a deep voice bellow. Whilst it was an over exaggeration, the three that weren't working looked up sheepishly.

"We were just on our way Sousuke." Nagisa replied, pushing Hayato out of the kitchen so they could begin making the beds for the guests that would be arriving later without getting an earful beforehand. The eyebrow that the alpha then cocked at Ren made the boy sigh. He knew just by his face that Sousuke was saying 'And what's your excuse?'. 

"What needs doing Sousuke?" He asked reluctantly.

"Firstly you can straighten up, you'll be serving a lord tonight so need to be using your best etiquette." The alpha answered. A chuckle from his brother had them both turning their heads.

"I don't think it's that serious Sousuke, stop teasing him, Lord Matsuoka is just like everyone else." He let out another laugh as he continued chopping up onions. "In fact didn't you two get rather drunk and chummy the last time he was here." It was Ren's turn to raise his eyebrow at the butler.

"Really Sousuke?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well Lord Matsuoka is partial to a little drink." The other replied nonchalantly. "And Rin wanted us to get to know each other."

"Is drinking on the job allowed then?" The young beta grinned, seeing Sousuke shoot him a pointed look.

"Not for you." He replied. "I need you sharp tonight alright? Got to have you keeping an eye out in case I'm not at my best."

"You mean if you're drunk?"

"Maybe, but that's not the point, it's not like I can refuse if Lord Matsuoka asks me to join him." The alpha explained. Ren wasn't convinced but he always had to take the butler's word.

"Sure thing Sousuke." He agreed. "I'll stay sober, unlike everyone else apparently."

"There's a good lad." The alpha praised, turning quickly on his heels as he did. "Now come on, we've got a fun evening to prepare for."


	5. Chapter 5

"Stand up straight, and what's with your collar? It's wonky, have you done the buttons up wrong?"

Ren rolled his eyes discretely from where he was stood beside Sousuke. He adjusted his collar, turning it down where it had accidentally rolled up. He knew he was supposed to look all prim and proper for the guests, but he doubted any of them would notice him anyway. The both of them were stood by the entrance, waiting patiently for the shrill ring of the door bell. They didn't have to wait long, their guests arrived soon after. Sousuke opened the door, Ren noticing that Master Mikoshiba had made his way down the stairs to greet his friends.

"Ah Sousuke my lad, good to see you." Lord Matsuoka smiled, taking the man's hand in his own and shaking vigorously. Ren then noticed that the man's cheeks were slightly flushed, he'd already been drinking, good thing Rin had gone to go and pick his family up.

"Good too see you too Lord Matsuoka." He replied, as formally as usual.

"I've told you to leave the formalities Sousuke, you're part of the family now." He said joyfully, the alpha nodding to him, before he was slightly startled by the man's loud exclamation. "Mikoshiba, there you are."

"Matsuoka, good to see you again." He replied equally as enthusiastically, the two men giving each other a hug.

"You're looking older Mikoshiba." He smirked, seeing his friend smile back.

"I only saw you a few months ago, and I wouldn't be so quick to talk if I were you." The two stared at each other for a moment and then both laughed. "Come on, let's get some drinks, although it looks like you got a head start."

"My goodness." There was a light sigh. Ren looked to see Lady Matsuoka shaking her head. "I did tell him not to drink before coming, dear." She said to Rin, who just waved his hand.

"It's fine mum, he's a grown man, it's not your job to always watch out for him." The young alpha smiled.

"Is Mrs Mikoshiba in the drawing room Sousuke?" She hummed pleasantly.

"I believe so ma'am, yes." He replied, eyes quickly flicking over to Rin as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Hello again Sousuke." The younger smirked, going to move closer to the butler and possibly give him a kiss, which Ren thought he should probably look away for but his attention was caught as he noticed the girl that was with them pushing her way between the two alphas, her brother looking more than annoyed.

"You just saw Sousuke Rin, let me talk to him for a little bit." Gou huffed with a small frown, turning to the butler, a wide smile appearing on her face. "How are you Sousuke?" She hummed, linking her arm with his and leading him towards the stairs. Rin rolled his eyes.

"Everything okay master Rin?" Ren asked diligently. The alpha looked up at him and nodded.

"Fine thanks Ren, just Gou being Gou." He sighed. "Could you do me a favour actually? Take Gou's bags and show her to her room, so I can get Sousuke back."

"Well if miss Gou hasn't seen him in a while maybe you should just let them chat for a bit." Ren realised his mistake when he saw Rin just staring at him, his face expressionless. "As you wish master Rin." He finally said in agreement.

He took the girl's bags, following after Sousuke and Gou, hearing Rin also following behind him.

"Miss Gou." He said as he reached the top of the stairs. She turned around from where she had been speaking with Sousuke.

"Yes errr..." She hesitated. 

"This is Ren." Sousuke introduced. "He's our butler in training."

"And he's here to show you to your room." Rin jumped into the conversation.

"Well okay Ren, lead the way." She said. "I'll see you later Sousuke."

"See you later Gou." He replied, raising an eyebrow at his mate. "You're so sly." The other shrugged at him with a wide grin when the two they were just with were out of ear shot.

"Just this way miss Gou." Ren informed her as they walked.

"You don't have to say the miss, Ren." She replied. "That's far too formal for my liking."

"Of course." The beta agreed.

"How long have you been here for?" She asked inquisitively, coming up to walk alongside the boy.

"A few months." He replied. "Both me and my sister started here then, but my brothers been here for years." Ren explained, seeing the girls face turn puzzled.

"Brother?" She hummed to herself quietly as if in thought. Her head snapped up to look at him, a gleam in her eyes. "Must be Makoto, right?" The boy nodded. "Yeah you do look quite similar now that I think about it."

"I've been told that before." He replied, stopping outside one of the doors, placing one bag on the floor so he could open the door.

"You're just not as tall." Ren stopped and turned to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He had a small smirk on his face as he saw the other blush. 

"I'm sorry." She squeaked. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine." The beta grinned, pushing the door open and grabbing the other bag, bringing them into the room. When he entered the room he noticed a figure, bent over the bed, smoothing out the covers. They were wearing the maid's uniform and then it dawned on him, his heart jumping. "Hayato." He said to get the boys attention. He turned quickly, looking a little startled, but his face softened as he saw who it was.

"Oh Ren, sorry, I was just finishing this room while Nagisa sorted out dinner preparations." He explained. "Hi Gou." He then exclaimed when he saw the girl.

"Hayato, it's been a while, my goodness you've grown so much." She smiled, before seeing the confused look on Ren's face. 

"You two know each other?" He asked slowly.

"Of course, Kisumi was our maid before this, so Hayato was around quite a bit." She explained.

"Sorry for the short reunion, but I need to go and help Nagisa." The young omega told the both of them, heading towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit." 

"Yeah, see you later Hayato." Ren said with a small smile, staring after the boy as he left. Little did he know that Gou had been keeping a close eye on him.

"Oh my god." She practically squealed, covering her mouth with her hands as she realised how much louder she was than intended. Ren turned to her confused. "You like Hayato."

"What?" The boy questioned, feeling a deep heat rise on his cheeks at the bold statement.

"I'm right aren't I?" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Gou?" He murmured, placing both bags on the floor, making sure he wasn't looking directly at her.

"Don't lie to me." She asserted, pointing at him. "I saw the way you just looked at him." 

"I just looked at him." Ren protested, but saw the girl's unwaveringly stern face. "Okay, fine, I do, but you need to be quiet." He hushed, going over and closing the door, in case anybody close by could here.

"That is so cute." She giggled. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"Appreciated." Ren sighed, putting a hand up to his head. Was Sousuke right? Did he really make it that obvious?

"So, did you meet when he started working?" The smile on her face made him flush again.

"No, I first met him like three years ago when we were here at the same time." The beta explained, seeing Gou's mouth form an o shape.

"You have to tell him." She exclaimed suddenly, startling the boy with her high pitched tone

"What? No way." He gasped.

"Why not?" She asked, defiantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship if it's not reciprocated." He shouted, the room falling silent. "I'm sorry Gou." He sighed.

"No, it's fine, I get." Gou replied softly. "But I don't think you should be so worried."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He murmured defeatedly. The girl just smirked.

"Thanks for showing me to my room, I'm sure you have other things to be doing, so you're dismissed." She hummed, smoothing her hair down and moving over to the bed. 

"I'll see you at dinner." He smiled, seeing the other give him a small wave as he left. A deep sigh left his mouth when he finally closed the door behind him.

Brilliant. Just another person to know his dirty secret.

***********

The evening went by quickly for Ren, he tried to stay in a world of his own, discreetly avoiding Hayato both in the kitchen and in the dining room and making sure not to let his eyes wander.

It was getting later now, both families having reconvened in the drawing room for drinks. Nagisa and Hayato were pouring drinks whilst Sousuke had been dragged into the festivities. He was sat beside Rin, who was impossibly close to his mate and somehow getting closer with each sip of wine, which was impressive considering he was practically in his lap already. Gou was sat beside them, rolling her eyes at what an uncontrollably embarrassing drunk her brother was.

Mr Mikoshiba and Lord Matsuoka we're both talking boisterously from the other sofa, whilst their wives chatted quietly, both giggling every so often as on of their husbands would slur horrendously over a word.

Momo was perched in an armchair, with Nitori in his lap, hand slowly stroking the omega's stomach, despite there not being a bump yet. Seijuro and Kisumi were taking up the final sofa, the alpha slumped lazily on it, with Koji face down and asleep in his chest, Seijuro didn't look like he was too far behind. Unlike his mate, Kisumi hadn't been drinking, instead opting to watch and laugh as everyone else became increasingly drunk. He had Ichiro in his lap who was playing with a small toy figure of a sheep and a dog, blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

"Nagisa." Mr Mikoshiba called, clicking his fingers clumsily in an attempt to get the maid's attention. "More drinks." The omega trotted over, filling up both of the alpha's drinks. "Thank you Nagisa, why don't you have one for yourself." The blonde looked a little confused. "Go on lad, have a drink, join us."

"Go on Nagisa." Kisumi chuckled encouragingly. The other omega just shrugged, grabbing a glass for himself and filling it up. He sat on the sofa beside Kisumi, guzzling down the drink.

"Rei's gonna have a fun night." Kisumi commented quietly, the blonde giving him a sly smirk.

"He always does when I'm around." The other chuckled, already refilling his glass.

The rest of the night went on in similar fashion, the families and included staff, laughing and talking loudly as they got progressively more drunk. Kisumi had left to put the twins to bed, although it seemed like he'd have to be coming back to put his mate in bed as well as it appeared he'd fallen asleep on the sofa. 

Ren stood just looking on, twiddling his thumbs behind his back until he noticed Sousuke beckoning him over. He approached quickly, leaning over so the butler could speak to him in a hushed tone.

"You're done for the night." He told him, his voice slightly slower than usual from the alcohol. "Just clean up in the dining room then you can go to bed." Ren nodded obediently. He was glad he could leave, with most joining in he was feeling a little bored.

The dining room had been left a bit of a mess since everyone went straight to drinking after they had eaten, not giving the staff any time to clear up. The young beta piled up as many plates as he could without dropping them and took them down to the empty kitchen. This wasn't surprising as it was getting late, the other staff must have gone to bed. It took several journeys to clear everything from the dining room and a final one for him to wipe down the table.

Returning to the kitchen, he decided to begin cleaning the dishes since he wasn't feeling tired yet. It would make it easier for everyone else in the morning too. He'd been cleaning up for over an hour now, so decided to only clean the dishes that would be needed for breakfast tomorrow.

He was in a world of his own as he began to clean. He'd tossed his blazer onto a nearby chair along with his bowtie, undoing the top few shirt buttons and rolling his sleeves up to make sure they didn't get wet. He scrubbed gently at the plates, humming a small tune to himself as the clock ticked quietly in the background. He knew it was late when it chimed one. One more dish and then he would go to bed, he'd earned it by now.

He heard footsteps in the hallway, but ignored them, assuming it was just someone going to the bathroom. That is until he heard giggling and hushed whispers. Turning to look at the door he heard the voices getting louder, until he saw two people stumbling into the kitchen laughing as they did. It was the two maid's both looking a little flushed.

"Oh hi Ren, you're still up, good." Nagisa smirked, his arm slung around the younger omega's shoulder.

"What are you two doing?" He questioned as Nagisa led Hayato closer.

"Well we were excused for the night and Hayato wanted to see if you were still up." The blonde explained, chuckling as he saw Hayato blush. Unwrapping his arm from around the other, Nagisa gently nudged Hayato towards Ren, the omega stumbling slightly, hands pressing against the beta's chest for balance.

"How much have you drank?" Ren asked in concern, hearing the other giggle.

"He didn't have that much." Nagisa said, not that Ren was sure he wanted to take the maid's word. "Little Hayato is just a light weight."

"I feel fine." The boy giggled again, moving off of Ren and leaning back against the table.

"I'll leave him in your capable hands." Nagisa smirked. "I'm going to go and find Rei." With that the blonde was leaving and Ren realised he would be left with a tipsy Hayato.

"Shall we get you to bed?" Ren sighed, moving closer to the omega and taking one of his hands gently in his own. Hayato giggled again leaning into the beta's chest, then looking up at him with a small smile.

"Hayato?" Ren questioned, knowing his face was a picture of confusion.

"Sorry." The younger murmured. "A bit wobbly."

"Come on." The beta said, feeling his heart beat a little quicker as the omega stumbled again, Ren falling back against the counter top with the other still pressed against him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hayato smiled up at him. The younger stared intently, slowly moving his arms around the beta's waist. Ren could feel his heart pounding and a heat rise on his cheeks.

"Good." He murmured, looking at the younger's slightly parted lips. They looked plump and soft, so inviting, but Ren pushed that to the back of his mind.

"Ren?" The omega asked, tilting his chin up more and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yeah?" He murmured, their eye contact never breaking.

"Your heart's beating fast." He responded, and Ren felt like he was having deja vu.

"Is it?" The beta answered quietly, seeing the other nod. His baby blue eyes were staring right at him, the colour pretty and deep, even if they looked a little glassy from the tipsy state he was in. Ren was so lost in those eyes. He hadn't noticed that the omega was pushing himself up on his tiptoes and leaning up until there noses were touching. The beta barely registered the touch before he felt lips gently pressing against his own.

He let his eyes slip shut, leaning into the other, feeling him begin to move his mouth. That startled him and he suddenly realised what was happening. His eyes shot open in shock and he pulled back, taking the omega by the shoulders and pushing him back.

"Hayato?" He questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I was just..." But he trailed off, looking down at the floor. "I just wanted you to kiss me, like you did back then."

"I can't take advantage of you like that." Ren told him.

"Take advantage?" Hayato asked. "How are you taking advantage?"

"You're drunk, you don't know what you want." The beta answered, sighing lightly.

"Don't know what I want?" The boy repeated, frowning at the other. "Ren, I've been thinking about you for the last three years, I think I know exactly what I want."

Ren was taken aback by that comment, the younger was being so forward, but he was drunk.

"You have?" He was shocked to say the least, he felt exactly the same, but was still shocked.

"Of course, I've thought about our kiss so much." 

"You were so young, I didn't think it meant anything to you and I didn't want to say anything now, I was just happy having you feeling comfortable around me." Ren rushed. "I didn't want to ruin anything."

"I didn't either, so I didn't say anything, but well, I just did that, there's nothing I can do to hide that." The omega murmured. "So please just let me kiss you, I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too." The beta sighed in relief, pulling the omega closer once again and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You have no idea how hard it's been to resist you." Hayato chuckled, his own arms coming up to wrap around the back of the beta's neck.

"Kiss me then." Hayato said, leaning up again, inviting the beta to lean down and do the same. After one small moment of hesitation their lips were meeting again, movements slow at first.

It was familiar yet new, lips as sweet and soft as they had been three years ago but the boy had a new confidence, his movements bolder. Ren pulled him closer, so that their bodies were flushed together. The way Hayato was kissing him was both assertive and needy and it made the beta shiver. He could feel a heat burning throughout his body, as well as an uncomfortable sensation in his pants.

Ren was getting far too turned on for the location they were in, where anyone could walk in and see them, but it was exciting nevertheless. He pushed Hayato back against the central table, this time dominating the kiss with his superior height, dwarfing the omega as he towered above him and caged him in.

When they finally pulled away both of them were panting, Ren cupping the younger's face with one hand, appreciating the way he looked right now, needy but still innocent. The boy was so pretty, with his delicate feminine features, salmon coloured hair and those big baby blues.

"We should go somewhere else, anyone could see us here." Hayato murmured, watching as the other nodded in agreement. The omega took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen and into the hallway, only stopping once he had reached his room. To Ren this felt a little surreal.

"You're so pretty." He hummed as he pushed the omega up against the door, brushing the other's hair away from his eyes and seeing him blush. He opened the door since the younger was distracted, holding onto him tightly so he wouldn't fall. The door was kicked closed behind them and Hayato was jumping on him, Ren thankfully catching him and carrying him over to the bed as the omega kissed him desperately.

The beta let them both fall onto the bed, the omega on his back and him leaning above him. Hayato still had his legs wrapped firmly around the other's waist as he stared up at him for a moment, appreciating how even more handsome the beta had become. His eyes trailed down to the exposed collar bone and he wondered what else was hiding beneath that shirt.

Ren, on the other hand, was trying to will away the boner that was growing in his pants, as he looked down and realised the maid's dress had ridden up in their antics, revealing a pair of lacy panties underneath; that must've been Nagisa's doing.

The beta gulped, looking back up at the other who had his eyes trained towards his chest, hands coming up slowly to begin undoing the buttons. Ren didn't mind, but his heart was hammering ridiculously fast and he was worried the omega would feel it. When the last button was undone his shirt fell open, revealing a flat stomach which was slightly toned, muscles clearly beginning to develop.

Hayato bit his lip, letting a hand trace gently from his chest to his stomach, then moving his gaze back to the beta's face. 

"You've gotten muscular." He commented, seeing the other give him a small shy smile. He felt a hand trace down his side and come to rest of his waist.

"I'm not the only one that's changed." The beta hummed softly, squeezing gently. Hayato knew what he meant, his body had indeed changed too. His hips were wider, giving him a curvier figure. "You're still the same Hayato though."

Hayato was glad that the room was dimly lit as he felt a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. He felt a finger gently tilting his chin up and then the other was pressing their lips together again. Ren had a leg between Hayato's own, his knee moving closer and closer until it was pressed up against his covered cock. The omega whined breathlessly as he began to grind gently against him, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders, fingers digging into the beta's shirt.

Ren let one of his hands run up the younger's thigh, hearing his breath hitch, his grip on him tightening. He licked his lips as he watched the omega's cheeks turn rosey, eyes lidded and lips parting for the restrained pants he was letting out. Ren couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing those same lips again, savouring the small, shocked gasp the younger released and relishing in the way his body quickly relaxed beneath him.

The hand he had been slowly tracing up the younger's thigh had finally reached its target. His slim fingers lightly traced the outline of the omegas's bulge, the boy whining into his mouth. Ren pulled back, now feeling equally as flushed as the omega beneath him. His hand halted its small movements as he heard the other speak.

"I've never done this before." Hayato huffed, slightly out of breath.

"Neither have I." Ren replied, giving the other a quick kiss.

"You've not been with anyone else?" The younger asked timidly, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"How could I when I've been in love with you for the past three years." They both went silent, the omega was dumbfounded and the beta held his breath in anticipation, had he gone too far?

"You love me?" The younger asked, his face motionless. Ren felt his nerves rising, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah." He murmured, far less confident now than he had just a few minutes prior when he'd blurted out his deepest secret.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear you say that." The wide smile on the omega's face made his heart race for a whole different reason. "I love you Ren, very much." 

They both giggled, lips pressing together again, smiles prominent, that is until there was a knock at the door. Both startled, looking wide eyed at each other then to the door.

"Hayato?" A voice called. "You still up?"

"It's my brother." The omega whispered quickly. "You've got to hide." Ren nodded, not wanting to make a noise as he pushed himself up off the bed. "Under the bed." The beta did as instructed as quickly as possible, trying to conceal himself. At the same time Hayato pulled his dress down, smoothing down the clothing and perching himself neatly on the edge of the bed, pretending like his brother hadn't just caught him in a compromising position.

"You can come in Kisumi." Hayato said timidly, seeing the door open slowly. Ren bit his lip as he heard the door creak.

"Are you alone?" Kisumi asked inquisitively, his eyes squinting as he looked round the room. Ren didn't breath in case the older omega would hear that. He seemed to have a sense for these things.

"Y-yeah of course." Hayato stuttered, trying to calm his nerves, if he played it cool, his brother would be none the wiser.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." The other probed further, watching his younger brother's face for any sign of guilt. When he saw none, he stepped past the doorway.

"I was talking to myself, sorry, I'm a bit tipsy." Hayato excused, giving his brother a silly smile.

"I really shouldn't have trusted Nagisa to be the one looking after you should I?" He smirked, moving further into the room. The younger gave him a small smile.

"I like him." The boy admitted. "He's fun."

"Yeah, he's one of a kind." The older mused. "And he's certainly made you feel welcome, you've really settled in."

"It's nice here, everyone's very friendly." He replied as his brother sat down beside him in the bed.

"Yes, they all seem to have warmed to you." Kisumi smiled, but Hayato saw the other's nostrils flare. "You should watch yourself if you're going to get drunk, wouldn't want to make a bad decision." Surely he couldn't smell Ren could he? Betas didn't have a distinctive scent like alphas or omegas.

"What do you mean?" Hayato questioned, if they'd been found out he'd rather know now.

"It just might leave you more vulnerable to advances." The older omega answered. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I am old enough now to know what's not right, and there's no alphas that would try anything anyway." Hayato challenged, still keeping his tone respectful.

"I suppose you're right." Kisumi mused. "Watch out when there are parties on though, plenty of young unmated alphas around then, don't want my little brother being snatched up."

"You know how I feel about alphas and besides, I don't think you can talk, mum told me what you got up to when you were my age." The younger smirked slightly at the blush on his usually confident brother's face.

"Well thanks mum." He sighed, shaking his head. "Yes my younger years were adventurous, but that's all behind me now, and I didn't have the same distain you do for alphas, I knew how to handle them."

"Don't worry Kisumi, I won't go doing anything stupid." The smile he gave was sweet and genuine.

"I know, I just worry about you, you're still my little brother, I'm always going to look out for you." He murmured. "I'll leave you to sleep now, I'm sure you're tired, it's been a busy day."

"Goodnight Kisumi." Hayato smiled as his brother made his way over to the door.

"Goodnight Hayato, sleep well." With that he was gone, Hayato letting out a large sigh of relief as he collapsed back on the bed, trying to calm his heart beat with deep breaths.

"Is he gone?" Ren murmured from beneath the bed where he was still hidden, finally letting out a breath he had been holding back.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, you can come out." Hayato sighed, feeling the bed dip beside him.

"Are you alright?" The beta hummed, moving so that his arm was wrapped around the omega's shoulders, the smaller boy cuddling up to his chest.

"I'm good yeah." The other murmured quietly.

"Do you think he knew?" Ren asked unsurely, feeling the gentle breaths against his skin.

"I'm not sure." Hayato hummed. "But I don't really care right now, you're here and that's all that matters." Ren grinned widely, pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead. "I'm sleepy."

"That's alright, you sleep." The beta hummed.

"Stay, please stay." The omega said quickly, grabbing at the others still undone shirt.

"Alright, I'll stay don't worry." Ren purred, gently stroking down the younger's side. He felt him go still beside him, breathing softly and unresponsive as Ren pulled the duvet over the top of them. The omega's cheeks were rosy and face peaceful as he slept, snuggled close to the beta he was using as a pillow. A small smile spread across Ren's face as he tried to get comfortable himself. They were both still dressed but he didn't have the heart to wake the boy, instead following suit and drifting into a pleasant slumber, but not before pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead and mumbling a soft "I love you".


	6. Chapter 6

A shrill ring awoke him from his slumber, eyes opening groggily and peering around the sun-flooded room, squinting at the sudden bright light. Outstretching his arm he made several attempts at turning the clock off before actually succeeding. He let out a small hum as he stretched out his limbs, quickly realising there was an unusual weight on his left side. Finally opening his eyes fully and peering down he found the culprit, a still very much undisturbed omega, making him recall last nights events. It had been real, not just some dream. He silently praised the heavens as he began to gently shake the other, trying to wake him up.

"Hayato." He murmured quietly, not wanting to startle the other. "It's time to get up." A small hum came from the younger, his eyelids fluttering slightly but refusing to open. "Come on, we've got work, we don't want anyone coming looking for us." That seemed to stir Hayato a little more, his body shifting beside him and eyes gently opening, blinking a few times before looking up at the person beside him. A small smile spread across his face.

"It wasn't a dream." He murmured, Ren giving him a confused look and humming in questioning reply. "Last night I mean, it really happened, you're really here."

Ren smiled as he realised what the younger was saying, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his lips. He was reluctant to pull away but finally did when he remembered the rush they should be in.

"You know I'd love to stay with you here all day but we really have to get going." Ren said to him, seeing the other give him a small pout which he kissed away. "You're already dressed anyway, come on." Ren pulled himself away from the omega for the first time since last night, missing the closeness he had grow accustomed to. He watched Hayato straighten out his skirt, adjusting his head band and pulling his socks up as he himself got redressed having lost more of his clothes last night. They were ready quickly, hoping their late arrival wouldn't arose any suspicion.

"Wait." Ren exclaimed as the both moved towards the door. "We probably shouldn't go in at the same time."

"You're right." Hayato agreed, he hadn't even thought about how that might look to the other staff, and even after only being at the Mikoshiba's for a day, he knew word got around quick.

"Alright, I'll go first, you come in in a few minutes." Ren instructed diligently. "If anyone asks you why you're a bit late just blame it on the alcohol." The omega nodded obediently, thankful the other had thought of an excuse for him, his mind really wasn't with it right now. The beta creaked open the door slowly, checking each direction in the hall to check there was no one around that would see him sneaking out of a room that was not his own.

"Looks clear." He murmured turning back to Hayato, giving the other a smile. "I'll see you in there." He went to leave but suddenly turned back, catching the omega off guard. "Oh and don't let what Nagisa says get to you, just act your usual innocent self." With a quick grin and kiss the beta was gone, striding quickly down the corridor and towards the kitchen.

He calmed his breathing and slowed his pace as he got closer to the kitchen, not wanting to look like he was in any form of a rush to the other staff members who he could hear just ahead of him.

Entering the room casually he noticed Sousuke was already here, which probably meant he was in for a scolding at being late. Instead it wasn't him that the question was about this morning.

"Where's Hayato?" Sousuke asked, he seemed a little short tempered today, probably because he was feeling a little worse for wear after a night of drinking.

"I don't know." The beta shrugged as he began stacking the dishes he'd washed last night, ready to take them upstairs for breakfast. He was determined that for once everyone wouldn't be able to read him. "Isn't it Nagisa's job to look after him?"

"Yes." Sousuke said with a disgruntled sigh.

"I'm sure he's fine Sousuke." Ren assured. "He did drink a bit last night, maybe he's just feeling a little rough." Just as he said that the omega walked in timidly.

"See." The beta smirked, moving the dishes over the counter where his brother and Haru were preparing food.

"Where've you been Hayato?" Sousuke asked calmly, he didn't want to worry or scare the nervous omega.

"I'm sorry Sousuke." He replied quietly. "I was quite tired after last night and I wasn't feeling too good, I'm alright now though, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, Nagisa really shouldn't have let you drink so much." The butler said, again with a soft tone.

"Oh, please don't blame him." The maid muttered, worried he would get the other in trouble.

"Yeah Sousuke, don't blame me." The voice came from a tired looking Nagisa who appeared to have been taking a nap at the table.

"Get up Nagisa, now Hayato's here you're on the clock, get a move on." The alpha instructed, watching the blonde just about manage to stand up.

"God, he's never that lenient to me." Ren muttered to himself, seeing Haru's gaze move towards him.

"What are you up to Ren?" He murmured quietly, after Makoto had moved further away, ensuring he was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" The younger replied, becoming slightly flustered, could everyone see straight through him again, or was it just Haru?

"Come talk to me later, I don't want anyone else to hear." The other responded quietly before getting back to what he was doing. Ren nodded dumbly, picking the dishes back up, accompanying Sousuke to the dining room. 

Surely he hadn't given anything away, he said nothing suspicious, nothing incriminating, yet Haru still seemed to sense something was up, how? He didn't know, but Haru had always been like a second older brother to him, so surely he could trust him with anything, he hoped.

**********

It was after lunch before Ren had any time to himself and he'd been on edge all day. He knew Haru was trustworthy, but he was still worried about what could be said. Haru hadn't told him where to meet him so he paced the halls hoping to find him, with no luck. He wasn't in the kitchen so the only place left would be his, well, Makoto's room, but there was then the worry he'd run into his brother.

He took quiet steps towards his brother's room, listening intently, with his ear close to the door. He could hear voices, indicating that both Haru and his brother were in there. He could just about make out what they were saying, voices muffled through the thick wood of the door.

"Come on Haru." He heard his brother say, a small silence before he spoke again. "You don't seem very into this."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted." The other mumbled.

"This is the first time we've had proper time to ourselves in a while." Makoto sighed. "What's got you so distracted?"

"I'll promise we can carry on, I just need the toilet, I'll be a few minutes." Haru replied lightly. Ren panicked, realising Haru was coming, he needed to make sure Makoto wouldn't see him.

With his mind working in over drive Ren couldn't think straight, and his first and only idea was to press his body up against the wall beside the door, out of the way of the door frame and pray his brother stayed inside. He turned his head as he heard the door open and close beside him, his eyes wide as he stared at Haru who had a look of shock and then amusement as he saw the younger's position.

"Are you meant to be hiding?" He said quietly with a small smile. Ren just nodded with a defeated look and the other shook his head. "Come with me." He then murmured, leading him a short ways down and round the corridor to in front of the toilet.

"What's this about Haru?" Ren finally asked nervously, worried about what the other might've wanted to talk to him about.

"What've you and Hayato been up to?" He hummed, watching as the younger's eyes grew wider and a small blush rose up his face.

"What do you mean?" He tried to say ignorantly, but saw the other raise a knowing eyebrow.

"I may be reserved Ren but I am very observant." Ren knew he'd been found out and there was little point in embarrassing himself by lying any further.

"Well we're... you know." He muttered, face flushing an even deeper shade. "Well we're not you know you know, I think it's too soon for that but we like each other, we really like each other." 

"How sweet." Haru murmured, the younger glancing away quickly.

"You won't tell Makoto will you?" Ren questioned hesitantly, finally looking up at the other again, seeing him tilt his head inquisitively. 

"I won't, but why not?" The older beta hummed, watching the younger twiddle his fingers.

"It's just very early and we've not discussed it properly and-"

"And you're scared of what Kisumi will say if he finds out?" Haru interrupted, seeing the other give him a small nod. "Kisumi's nice, just very overprotective of Hayato, so I understand, don't worry I won't go spreading anything, thought I'd just get the facts straight instead of assuming, and I thought you might need someone to talk with about it."

"Thanks." Sighing Ren gave him a grateful smile, his face falling again quickly afterwards. "D-do you think it's weird?" The confused look on the beta's face showed he didn't understand the vague questioning. "Hayato and I, an omega and a beta."

When Haru finally understood he shrugged. "I say do what you want, as long as you're both happy with it." Ren gave him another small smile. "I've seen weirder things anyway, I mean you know Rin and Sousuke."

"I suppose." The younger pondered, giving Haru another smile as he realised he had someone he could go to that wouldn't judge him.

"Haru." A voice called from down the hallway, sounding a little more than displeased. Both of them quickly realised it was Makoto approaching.

"Quick in here." Haru rushed in a hushed tone, pushing Ren into the bathroom beside them and closing the door with a soft click.

"Haru?" His brother's voice called again. "There you are." Long strides found there way quickly to where the other beta was. "What took you so long?" Ren heard a small thud against the door as Haru was pushed up against it by his brother. Makoto had caged him in place, hands planted against the door on either side of the other's head.

"I'm sorry." Haru hummed, reaching a hand up to stroke across his mates cheek. Maybe Makoto had been more riled up than he thought, it was rare that he got like this, dominant and assertive, it sent a tingle down his spine.

"You left me a bit high and dry." He murmured, leaning down so their lips were inches apart.

"I'll make it up to you." The words left Haru's mouth in a gentle coo, making the taller man so much more impatient. The other's pretty ocean blue eyes didn't help the matter as he never broke contact, staring at him intensely. 

"God you're so pretty." Makoto gushed, pressing his body closer than before, bringing one hand away from the door so he could tilt his mates chin up. He pressed a desperate kiss against the other's lips, feeling him go pliant at the sudden touch, willingly letting Makoto take the lead. "I need you right now." Haru realised the other's hand was going for the handle behind him.

"Huh?" He suddenly panicked, realising Ren was still in there. The door swung open; of course Ren hadn't locked the door. His mate pushed him into the small room kicking the door behind him and crowding Haru against the wall next to the sink.

Their lips pressed together again, Makoto clearly very eager, not realising the situation he was actually in. When the taller beta moved to his neck, Haru finally noticed Ren in the corner of the enclosed room, looking dumbfounded.

"What do I do?" Ren mouthed silently at the other.

"I don't know." Haru replied in the same fashion, running a hand through the hair on the back of Makoto's head as he continued lavishing his neck, still completely unaware. Makoto had closed the door behind them, so it's not like the other could sneak out silently.

"You have no idea what you do to me Haru." He murmured hotly against his mates skin, hands roaming lower, untucking the other's shirt, so he could spread them across the toned expanse of skin underneath. Ren pulled a face at that, it was beyond weird to see his brother in this sort of position and Haru had to hold back a chuckle at the younger's look of disgust.

Oblivious, Makoto's hands began to wander lower, coming round to grab and squeeze the other beta's arse. Haru whined lightly, trying to hide his arousal, even though Ren wasn't his brother at times it felt like he was, and he equally didn't want the boy to see him in this position. He could feel a light blush already moving up his cheeks, then his eyes widened as his partner's hand moved towards the front of his trousers, cupping and squeezing him through the fabric. Ren looked on, utterly mortified, and that was the last straw for Haru, he couldn't let this go any further.

"Makoto." He choked, the other only giving a hum in response. "Makoto stop." He exclaimed louder, grabbing the other's shoulders to push him back slightly.

"Haru?" He questioned slowly. "What's wrong?" Haru couldn't bring himself to speak, instead pointing over the taller beta's shoulder. Makoto, turned his head quickly, startling as he saw the other person in the corner of the room, taking a step towards him.

Ren? W-what are you doing in here?" Makoto practically screeched, realising the compromising position his younger brother had seen him in.

"I could ask you the same thing." The other retorted quickly. "At least I was using the bathroom for its intended purpose." He saw Makoto's cheeks flush.

"Well why didn't you lock the door?" He exclaimed. 

"Didn't think I'd particularly need to, I wasn't going to be in here for long." Ren had to hand it to himself that for once he was covering up the truth pretty well. "Then you two came barging in here, why are you even doing that sort of stuff in here anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Makoto chided, not that he had a leg to stand on right now.

"Your bedroom's literally just down the corridor." Ren argued. He and Makoto had never particularly argued, and he didn't really like the feeling of doing so, his older brother had always cared for him well and treated him respectfully. "I'm sorry Makoto." He looked at the floor sheepishly. "It...That's just not something I was really expecting to see."

"I'm sorry too Ren, if I'd known you were in here I wouldn't have done that." The statement was obvious but still meaningful to Ren, of course his brother would never wanted him to feel uncomfortable and it made him feel guilty for not trusting him with his secret in the first place.

"No, I'm sorry." Ren sighed. "I was lying to you, I wasn't using the bathroom, Haru and I had been talking and I came in here to hide."

"Hide? Why?" Makoto asked in confusion, looking back over to Haru who was avoiding his gaze.

"I didn't want you to ask any questions about what we were talking about." The other muttered, still worried about how he would react.

"Ren, I don't need to know every little secret in your life, if there's something you'd rather not tell me then I will respect that." He moved closer to his brother, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ren sighed heavily.

"I want to tell you though, it's just Haru sussed me out quicker." He shrugged, looking nervously up at the other. "It's, well... it's about me and Hayato." He watched the elder's face to gage a reaction. "We're sort of seeing each other I guess." He rubbed a hand awkwardly against the back of his neck.

"You like him?" Makoto mused with a small smile.

"Love him." The younger muttered in correction, seeing his brother quirk an eyebrow.

"So you're much closer with him than I thought." He murmured, Ren was glad he hadn't just brushed his feelings to the side, most might dismiss such strong feelings from someone so young and certainly as suddenly as this had seemed to come on. "I thought you two were just friends." He looked over his shoulder at Haru. "How did you know something was going on?" Before any words could leave the other's mouth Makoto preemptively spoke. "And don't say because it was obvious, because it's never obvious to anyone but you." His partner gave him a quick smile before just shrugging.

"I guess Haru knew we were together last night." Ren offered, seeing a wide eyed Makoto turn his head back to look at him.

"And what were you doing?" He asked sternly.

"What?" Ren replied in confusion. "Does that matter? I'm pretty sure that's something that should stay private if it did happen, which it didn't."

"Makoto." Haru began trying to reason with him.

"So nothing happened?" The other continued.

"No, we cuddled and kissed, that's all if you must know." Ren said defensively, folding his arms across his chest and scowling at his brother. Makoto's face softened and he looked away guiltily.

"Sorry Ren, I understand why this is something you'd want keeping secret." Makoto sighed, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder again. "What you and Hayato get up to is your business, I just feel a bit protective over him and he's such a shy kid, I wouldn't want him being pressured."

"And you think I'd take advantage of him?" Ren didn't bother to hide his offended tone.

"No, no, not at all, that came out wrong." His brother took a step back, looking at the floor with a small blush.

"I'm not some scummy alpha." He retorted, a frown still on his face. "And he initiated first anyway."

"He initiated?" The shock on Makoto's face was priceless. He felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder and his head turned, seeing Haru peering up at him through his fringe.

"I think that's enough questions for now." He hummed, giving Ren a small smile, the younger sighing in relief. "Now, will you keep this a secret Makoto, especially from Kisumi?"

"Yeah." The other replied promptly. "Of course, you tell people in your own time." Ren offered a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"Now, we should be going, do we have enough time before we have to start dinner preparations?" Makoto turned to his partner the other pondering.

"If we're quick." He replied, Ren scrunching his face up as he realised what they were talking about.

"Gross." He muttered.

"Don't be like that Ren." His brother chuckled as he took Haru's hand in his own. "We'll see you in a bit." With that the two were leaving, heading briskly back to Makoto's room.

Ren left just after, decidedly walking in the opposite direction to avoid hearing any unwanted noises.

**********

"Ren, Ren, are you in here?" The beta jumped slightly at the deep alpha voice.

"Yeah Sousuke." He replied, turning to look from where he was sat at the kitchen table, shining a piece of cutlery.

"Quick, I need you to find Nagisa and Hayato, we've got some last minute guests, so I need a room making up for them." He rushed. "I need to go and find the kitchen staff, we need two extra portions for this evening."

"Extra guests?" The boy questioned.

"Miss Mikoshiba and her husband, or should I say Duke and Duchess Volandel." He replied, seeing Ren's eyes widen.

"Duke and Duchess?" He exclaimed.

"They're just like the rest of us, especially Miss Mikoshiba, she's just like the young Masters so don't worry yourself too much, just the usual formalities will be required." The alpha explained. "They've only just got word about Nitori's pregnancy but insisted on coming and congratulating him and Momo, a proper family celebration."

"Oh." Ren pondered.

"Now chop chop, we've got work to do." The butler instructed with a clap of his hands, before turning on his heels and going back the way he came. Ren gave a small mock salute as he begrudgingly rose to his feet. He then realised he'd be able to see Hayato and his stride became far more chipper as he made his way down the corridor.

His best guess was that the maids would be cleaning somewhere upstairs as he hadn't noticed anyone around the servants quarters. Striding quickly, he made his way to the entrance hall and up the large staircase , taking his chances in checking the drawing room. When he discovered no one was there he decided the dining room would be the next best option. Luckily he found the two there, Hayato cleaning the window sill while Nagisa polished the table.

"You two." Ren said, announcing his presence to the omegas, both turning abruptly. "I've got some work for you."

"We don't take orders from you Ren." Nagisa quipped with a smirk, approaching the young beta.

"Good thing it's Sousuke's order then, I'm just the messenger." He replied, leaning against the freshly cleaned table.

"Don't lean on that, if you get it dirty I'll make you clean it." Nagisa chided, Ren pouting quickly, face softening again as he heard a small giggle. Hayato had approached the two sometime during their dispute, standing before the beta, who pushed himself away from the table. Nagisa noticed the lingering look between the two.

"What did Sousuke want us to do then?" He asked, seeing them break eye contact at the interruption.

"He needs you to make up a room for Duke and Duchess Volandel, they've come to celebrate with the family." He explained, seeing Nagisa's eyes light up.

"Isuzu's coming to stay? That's great news it's been a while, and I suppose Duke Volandel isn't too bad to look at." The omega mused with a grin, the two younger's giving each other a confused expression.

"A Duke and Duchess? That's sounds very fancy." Hayato murmured quietly, he'd never met someone with as much noble status, the highest he'd met being the Matsuoka's, and they were not exactly what you'd expected.

"Ha, they're nothing of the sort, we'll maybe Duke Volandel is a little, but Isuzu is just like her brothers." He laughed. "Just as noisy and boisterous." Hayato's head was tilted in confusion still, unsure of who the other maid was talking about. 

"She's a Mikoshiba." Ren decided to explain, seeing as Nagisa had only left the other more confused.

"Oh I see." It all made sense now, if she was like the rest of the Mikoshibas he was far less worried.

"You'll be alright Hayato." Ren encouraged, a pink blush rising on the omega's cheeks. Nagisa noted the interaction, a sly grin appearing on his face, he would always take a chance to make some one flustered and now was the perfect timing.

"How did you enjoy your night with Hayato, Ren?" He questioned, trying to hide the smirk that was rising on his lips as the two look over at him in shock.

"You told him?" Ren asked, he eyes shifting to the younger maid. The boy went to shake his head but was being I interrupted by his mentor.

"He didn't have to." The sly grin on Nagisa's face could only be described as shit-eating. "You just did."

"What?" Ren exclaimed, realising how easily he'd been tricked.

"Don't fret Ren, I knew something would've happened." He mused. "I set you two up perfectly."

"Last night, you did that on purpose?" Ren's voice was strained in defeat, the omega was wily, he'd give him that.

"Of course." Nagisa chuckled. "You two just needed that final push."

"Nagisa." Hayato whined, covering his rosy face in embarrassment.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Hayato." He replied softly, tugging the younger's hands from his face. "I always knew this would happen eventually, I just helped speed it up."

"Thanks Nagisa, but we could've managed it ourselves." Ren muttered dryly.

"No you couldn't." He replied lightly. "You'd never have had the balls to make the first move Ren." He gave him a small smile before, grabbing Hayato's hand. "We'd better go sort out that room." Ren just had a disgruntled look on his face as he watched the other two head towards the door. Nagisa paused for a moment, turning back to look at the beta. "Oh and don't worry about me telling Kisumi, your secrets safe with me, you can tell him when you want."

Ren let out a small sigh, giving the other a grateful nod, that was probably the nicest thing he'd done all day. With that the two left, Hayato offering a small smile and a wave as he was dragged out of the room. That lifted his mood a little at least.

Hayato on the other hand was not having quite as much fun as he was being dragged down the corridor towards the bedrooms.

"Isuzu and Albert always have the same room, it was Isuzu's before she left." Nagisa explained as they stopped at a door between the two Mikoshiba brothers own.

"You seem pretty excited to see her again." Hayato murmured as he was pushed into the room, the other flashing him a grin.

"Yeah, Isuzu's pretty cool, we always got on well." He replied, opening up the wardrobe to remove the fresh sheets and covers. They both started on making the bed, Nagisa glancing up at the younger with a coy grin.

"So Hayato, what did you and Ren get up to last night?" The boy was quickly blushing, lowering his gaze back to the bed.

"Shouldn't that be kept a secret?" He asked shyly, finally drawing his eyes back up to the amused maid.

"I suppose, not everyone is as open as me." He pondered. "Did you have fun at least?"

"Yeah." Hayato said quietly, chewing at his lower lip as he put on the pillow covers. Nagisa grinned, smoothing out the duvet.

"When are you going to tell Kisumi?" He questioned, hearing the younger sigh right after.

"I don't know, I'm worried about telling him, I know he wants the best for me, but that comes with overprotection and I don't know how he'll react." Hayato hesitated, staring to Nagisa who was looking back at him gently. "Ren's not an alpha but I'm still worried he'll think he's taking advantage of me, which we both know he's not."

"Ren's sweet and Kisumi knows that, he's just like Makoto, and they've been friends for years." Nagisa tried comforting him, he'd seen many secrets kept amongst the staff and family and he knew how hard it had been on some of them. "If you're happy, he'll be happy." Hayato nodded, giving the other a small smile. "Come on, lets head to the kitchen."

They made their way there quickly, Nagisa curious as to what would be served tonight. The kitchen was busy, all the staff hurrying to get dinner ready. As usual Nagisa went off to distract his mate. That left Hayato stood in the doorway, noticing Ren sat at the central table with his back to him. He quickly decided to join him, not wanting to get in the way of any of the chefs.

"Hey." He hummed, pulling out a chair, seeing Ren raise his head suddenly.

"Oh hi." The beta replied with a smile, continuing to polish the cutlery laid out before him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." The omega hummed.

"Busy day isn't it?" Ren hummed as he worked away at the fork in his hands.

"Very." Hayato nodded in agreement, resting his chin on his hand. He tilted his head slightly as he stared at the other, a concentrated look held in his brown eyes. He loved those eyes. Tentatively, he pressed his foot against the boy's ankle, earning a small glance his way, but only briefly. So he raised it higher, brushing it slowly up the inside of his leg. He noticed Ren suck in a breath, chewing at his lower lip, eyes once again moving to look up at the omega, curious as to what he was doing. Hayato just gave him a soft smile until his foot had raised so it was resting on the seat of the chair, between the beta's legs. Ren quirked a brow at the other, still confused as to what he was planning, but quickly realising when the younger gently pushed against the front of his trousers.

A wry smirk crossed his lips as he watched the beta's eyes widen, his foot pressing ever so slightly harder against his crotch. Ren chocked, drawing the attention of a few in the kitchen, including his sister.

"Are you okay Ren?" Ran asked sceptically, leaving the food she was preparing for a moment.

"Fine." He squeaked in reply, noticing Makoto and Haru give each other a quick glance. His attention then turned to Hayato, giving him a pleading look. That didn't seem to waver the boy's determination as he pressed down again, circling his foot lightly. Ren could feel himself stirring beneath his pants, this was dangerous. He was yet again proving that he wasn't as innocent as he looked.

He tried to concentrate on what he was doing, he'd be chastised if he didn't finish on time, but his heart was hammering in his chest, heat rising up his face and a growing hardness between his legs. As much as he would be loving this if they were anywhere else, it was currently a nightmare, with so many people around, he couldn't say or do anything. He stared intensely at Hayato, grip tight on the spoon and cloth he held in either hand.

"Hayato." He hissed quietly, lips pursed to try and stop any inappropriate noises coming out. The omega tilted his head in reply, offering a delicate smile. Ren was going to kill him, well, maybe not kill him, but certainly get some payback. If no one else were here he'd climb over the table, pin the omega down and tease him mercilessly. But right now he was the one getting teased.

"The guests are nearly here." A booming voice announced, and Ren has never been so happy to see Sousuke. "Ren, Nagisa, Hayato, come with me." The beta sighed in relief and Hayato stopped and stood, but then he realised he had another problem, the bulge in his pants would be noticeable. 

"Can you give me a minute Sousuke?" Ren asked, voice strained and slightly breathless.

"What for?" He questioned, waiting intently for a suitable reply.

"I... I haven't finished with the cutlery yet." He answered hesitantly.

"Well that doesn't matter, I need your help right now." The alpha stated. There was no way out of this. Ren stood slowly, hoping his jacket would cover the front of his trousers. He'd managed to calm himself down a bit, but he knew it would still be slightly noticeable were anyone to look down.

He moved quickly out of the kitchen, following behind the other three. He noticed Hayato peer back over his shoulder, smirking at him guilefully. Ren just blushed, turning his head away; he didn't need anything else to get him worked up again.

"Ren, Hayato, you'll take the Duke and Duchesses bags to their room when they arrive, Nagisa you'll come help serve drinks." Sousuke instructed. "The family and the Matsuokas should be down shortly."

The butler strode away over towards the door, leaving the three of them to stand to the side. Ren was thankful that Nagisa was stood in between himself and Hayato, he was worried what the younger may try next. He noticed the small omega looking at him, meeting his eyes and grinning, before turning his attention back to the door.

The two families were coming down the stairs soon after, Seijuro and Momo seemingly arguing about something, their omega's having a much more pleasant conversation, Kisumi carrying Koji at his hip as he chatted away to Nitori, Mrs Mikoshiba, holding Ichiro. Rin and Gou were also chatting, the boy's eyes flicking to his alpha when they reached the bottom of the staircase. Behind them Lord Matsuoka and Master Mikoshiba we're talking rather loudly and Ren had to wonder if they were drunk already. The ring of the bell caught everyone's attention and they all fell silent. 

"Duke and Duchess Volandel have arrived." Sousuke announced as opened the grand front doors. He bowed slightly as the two entered, linked arm in arm. "My grace." He greeted formally. When he looked up, he saw Isuzu grinning down at him.

"Oh come on Sousuke, you don't have to be so formal." She exclaimed, slinging her arm around the butler's still hunched over shoulders, in a way that could only be described as undignified. She was definitely a Mikoshiba.

"It was more for Duke Volandel than you." He huffed, seeing the man smile at him.

"I don't mind either Sousuke." He interjected, Sousuke feeling even more defeated.

"Now Sousuke, what have you been doing to our poor little Rin, seems a lots been going on here since I've been gone." Isuzu teased. 

"Nothing he didn't want." The man protested, finally pulling himself out of the girl's grip. The two of them made their way towards the stairs, the Duke following closely behind. He glanced over at the three stood to the side, only recognising one of them himself, still giving a warm smile. Nagisa prompted the other two to bow and curtesy.

He was right, the Duke was a very attractive man, refined features, broad strong build and piercing purple eyes, or what you could see of them under the light blonde hair that covered most of his face. He was an unmistakable alpha.

"Foreign." Ren just muttered after replaying the man's voice from earlier in his head, seeing the maid next to him give him a look.

"Yeah, he's Swedish." Nagisa explained. "Closely linked to monarchy over there I believe."

"Wow." He murmured, watching as the family began chatting, Mrs Mikoshiba giving her daughter a hug as best as he could with a wriggling child in one arm. Ichiro reached out grabbing at the girl's hair.

"Isuzu." He said, voice stumbling over the letters, as he hadn't learnt how to properly pronounce his Z's. 

"Hi Ichiro." Isuzu cooed, taking the boy off of her mother, bouncing him lightly.

"I do wish you would grow your hair out longer dear." Her mother uttered. "It'd look so pretty."

"I like my hair shorter Mum." She replied, narrowly dodging as Ichiro went to grab her hair again, giving her mother a pointed look. "And it gives him less to grab onto." The woman just smiled, taking the young boy back off her again. 

"Give your old man a hug." She heard her father say, from where he had been watching the two.

"Dad." She chuckled, embracing the man in a tight hug, before pulling away. "You're not that old."

"Oh I feel it, I'll be a grandfather of three soon." He mused, but was clearly still happy about the thought, for all of his complaining. 

Isuzu then moved over to her brothers, who had been talking pleasantly to the Duke, giving them both a solid punch in the arm. She then turned to her younger brother frowning slightly.

"Momo, what do you think you're up to." She exclaimed, giving the boy a stern look. Was he finally getting chastised for getting Nitori pregnant. "You trying to make me look bad? Mum and Dad are so going to be on my case about having a kid now."

Momo laughed as he just realised it was his sister stressing about the pressure their parents were going to put on her now that both of her brothers were going to have children. 

"Sorry Isuzu." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. His sister just shook her head lightly with a smile.

"Can you believe it Al?" She hummed, looking up to her husband, who snaked an arm around her waist and gave her a small smile.

"There's still plenty of time, were still young." He replied reassuringly. There was no need to rush things. She smiled at that, giving the man a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm happy for you Momo." She hummed, before leaving her husband and brothers to carry on their conversation.

She noticed her brothers' omegas happily talking, Koji half asleep, with his head resting on Kisumi's shoulder. She slinked over towards them, hands behind her back as she grinned at the two, who greeted her politely.

"How've you been Isuzu?" Kisumi asked.

"Oh, just fine, motherhood seems to be treating you well." She answered.

"Why thank you, but if you feel like baby sitting while you're here, I won't object." A smirk made it's way onto his lips, making the girl chuckle.

"Nitori congratulations." She beamed, turning to the other omega and giving a quick smirk before adding. "Though I don't know how you put up with him." 

"Isuzu." Momo whined, snapping around to glare at his sister. Seijuro laughed from beside him. Isuzu smirked, oh she couldn't have that.

"Kisumi, the twins are as adorable as ever." She mused, speaking loud enough for her older brother to hear. "Thank god they take after you and not Seijuro ey."

"Isuzu!" He whined, just as Momo had.

She hadn't seen her brothers in a while and she had missed teasing and messing with them oh so much. She laughed loudly. "I'm messing with you boys."

Her head turned to the two siblings who were also laughing. She stepped closer, looking quickly at Gou.

"Gou, you're as cute as ever." She smirked, seeing a blush rise on the girl's cheeks. "Found yourself a guy yet?"

"No." She answered shyly, staring at her feet. 

"Not like your brother then." Rin was already smirking when she looked over at him. "Been a busy boy haven't you Rin? Seducing the butler?" Her voice lowered so only the three of them could here.

"It was hardly seducing." He commented. "That would mean it took effort." Sousuke was close enough to hear and shot the younger a glare.

"Isuzu." She heard her voice being called, turning to see Lord and Lady Matsuoka.

"Toraichi, Miyako, it's good to see you again." She greeted.

"What a fine young lady you've become." Miyako smiled. "Your mother talks about you all the time."

"Good things I hope." She grinned, beginning to walk with the pair as her father ushered everyone upstairs.

"Ren, Hayato, take the Duke and Duchesses bags to their room, they're still in the car with the chauffeur." Sousuke instructed. "Nagisa, you come with me."

The two boys were left alone, wandering slowly over to the door. Ren blushed slightly as he realised the omega was staring expectantly up at him. He grabbed the beta's wrist, turning him so they were facing each other. He grabbed the lapels of the other's blazer pulling him down so he could press their lips together. Ren was shocked, not having enough time to compose himself, so the omega took charge of the kiss, turning it deep and heated.

"You looked really hot in the kitchen." He purred against his lips, pressing another small peck before releasing his grip and continuing to walk. Ren stared after him dumbfounded and flustered, his face bright red, but still ended up following. The younger looked over his shoulder to make sure the other was following him, grinning when he saw Ren's face. "C'mon." He called. The beta came to walk beside him, still blushing slightly. Hayato was finally starting to understand the perks of being an omega.

They both made it to the door. The day was mild, a pleasant breeze shaking the trees. They descended the stairs, the car being parked right in front of them. The chauffeur looked over from where he was still sat in the open top car, one arm resting against the door. He whistled lowly as he saw Hayato.

"Well hello gorgeous." He smirked, promptly getting out of the car and leaning against the side of it. 

Ren frowned. The man was a beta, probably in his early 20's, not a huge threat, Ren could still protect Hayato if he needed to. The omega blushed turning his head away, concentrating on getting the bags out of the boot. It was a big contrast to the confidence he'd had only a few minutes prior.

"Let me give you a hand there, wouldn't want a pretty thing like you straining yourself." The man grinned devilishly as he moved closer. He wouldn't dare put his hands on the omega, beta's didn't have that sort of ridiculously bold confidence that alpha's did when it came to flirting. It still made Ren scowl though.

"He can manage thanks." He interjected, scooting his way in between the two to pick up some bags, Hayato following suit. Ren thanked the lord for his height as he stared eye to eye with the older man, he could stand his ground at least a little and not feel like a child while doing so.

The older beta quirked an eyebrow, clearly annoyed about the other's interruption. Ren didn't move away until he knew Hayato was ready to follow him back up the stairs. They watched as the man hoped back in the car, starting it up, thankfully ready to leave.

"See you sweet thing." He smirked over his shoulder, waving a hand at the omega and winking as he pulled away, the engine rumbling.

"Dick." Ren grumbled, as the car sped off down the driveway. "You okay?" He turned to the omega who was still looking rather uncomfortable. Hayato once again being reminded of the troubles of being an omega, it was a quick downfall.

"I'm fine, thank you for stepping in." He murmured, peering up at the other with a small smile.

Ren gave him a soft smile back. "We should get these to their room." 

The walk to the room was silent, Ren wanting to give Hayato time to compose himself. He swung the door open, carefully placing the bags at the end of the bed, taking the ones the omega was carrying off him and doing the same. He placed his hands carefully on the boy's shoulders, the other looking up to him slowly.

"You alright?" He asked calmly.

"I'm okay now yeah." The other beamed wide. "I had you to look after me."

"Good." He replied softly, suddenly smirking as he pushed the boy up against the nearest wall. "Because it's time for a little payback."

"W-wha~" Hayato began in a startled tone but was cut short by a pair of lips against his own. Ren pressed his tongue hurriedly into his mouth, the omega whining lightly and doing the same. As soon as the lips had come they were gone again, Hayato looking to the beta, his cheeks rosy and lips shining, blinking in confusion.

"What you did in the kitchen." He muttered hotly against his ear. "Was very naughty." Hayato bit his lip, but the slight excited smile was evident through it.

"I thought you'd enjoy it." The omega practically whispered, his voice quiet in response.

"Maybe I did." He hummed. "But you knew exactly what you were doing, making me all flustered in front of everyone."

His lips pressed gently against his neck, trailing them up higher so he could take in the omega's scent, which was radiating stronger and stronger. Such an intoxicating smell. If he wasn't careful he'd become aroused himself, which wasn't his plan, it was Hayato's turn to be teased. He lowered his mouth to the junction between the younger's neck and collar bone, biting lightly, not wanting to leave an obvious mark. Hayato whined high in his throat. His hands gripped the sides of the beta's blazer, tugging gently.

"Ren." His voice was breathy as he whimpered the other's name. The beta was finding it really hard to not get excited himself. He pressed his thigh between the younger's slightly spread legs, hearing a squeak as he evidently pressed up against his cock. "Please." The boy whimpered, cheeks flushed as his hips began to grind in small movements against the other's thigh.

"And everyone thinks you're so innocent." Ren grinned, moving their lips closer together. "I know you're not." Hayato whined, looking up at the other with glassy eyes. "You look beautiful." With that final sentiment he pushed their lips together again, hot and messy, tongues pressing against each other, small whines melting into his mouth.

Hayato's hips we're jerking against his leg, the beta's hands finally falling from the wall, one coming to rest on his moving hip, the other to his chest, pressing his thumb against the younger's nipple through the fabric of his dress. His breath hitched, hands gripping tighter to the beta's clothes. He bit down on the other's lower lip, Ren giving an indistinct grunt.

Gradually, he moved the hand that was on the younger's hip down and under his dress, bringing it to rest against his arse. He didn't want to do too much all at once, he didn't want to overwhelm the omega and wanted to take things slow himself.

He kneaded at the soft flesh, thumb fiddling with the line of his panties, slowly slipping underneath. The rest of his fingers followed suit, pushing the thin fabric aside.

Hayato was whimpering and whining, hips still gyrating against his leg to try and get some friction to his neglected cock. The thumb still rubbing against his hardened nipple only made the younger more vocal.

Ren finally pulled their lips apart, the omega's eyes lidded when he looked up to him. He couldn't help the small smirk that spread across his face. The boy really was beautiful. He moved to the other side of his neck, sucking and nipping lightly, still not wanting to leave behind any evidence of what they'd been doing.

Finally, he felt brave enough to touch the omega's most intimate place. His fingers moved tentatively, caressing his skin before bringing one to press against the younger's hole. His eyes widened as the other gasped. Hayato was wet.

A blush rose on Ren's face in slight shock, thankful that the omega couldn't see it. He was trying to remain composed, in control, he was the one doing the teasing, he didn't want Hayato to see his utter bewilderment at being the one responsible for making the younger like this. He quickly took a deep breath, leaning in so he was right next the the omega's ear.

"You're wet." He hummed, nibbling lightly at the boy's ear lobe. Hayato whimpered, pressing his hips back against the light touch behind him.

"Please." He gasped, voice high and desperate. The omega's scent was stronger than before and so enticing, he nearly gave him exactly what he wanted before remembering this was supposed to be a sort of punishment. He gulped.

"I think you need to calm down Hayato." He said steadily, trying to make sure his voice wouldn't waver. "You're scents getting strong, if you're not careful it's going to linger." Hayato knew he was right, omegas scents could linger for ages, and with the Duke staying in this room, there was a chance he'd be able to smell it. But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to care right now, wanting nothing but the beta's hands anywhere, everywhere.

He pressed back against the hand, feeling the contact leave him instantly. He whined throatily, hearing Ren chuckle as he slowly pulled away.

"I think that's enough for now." He smirk at the desperate look the younger was giving him.

"But~" Hayato exclaimed, the beta pressing a finger to his lips to silence him.

"This was meant to be payback, remember?" He saw the omega pout, straightening out his dress. "Now c'mon we have work to do." Hayato should've known Ren would punish him for earlier. He slowly followed behind the beta who looked back at him inquisitively. "What's wrong?"

"Are we ever going to finish?" He asked shyly, the other smiling softly at him.

"Of course." Ren murmured, closing the gap between them and cupping the omega's face in his hands. "It's only been a few days, and I want our first time together to be special, not just up against a wall." Hayato's heart fluttered.

"Oh." He breathed lightly, a small smile appearing on his face, Ren's doing the same.

"You deserve to be treated well." The beta told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then nose and finally his lips.

"Thank you Ren." The blush was evident on his cheeks at the other's kind words. The beta took his hand in his own, heading for the door. He turned round to the omega one last time before they left, kissing him gently.

"We can finish this later, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I paired Albert and Isuzu, they’re video game playing babies! And I know Albert’s last name can also be spelt Wahlander, I just wasn’t sure which one to use :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, dinner will be ready shortly." Sousuke informed to his master and the rest of the family, who were sat in the drawing room, enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you Sousuke." He bellowed, slightly red in the face; drinking each night for himself and Lord Matsuoka had become as common place as breathing. Just as Sousuke was about the leave he noticed the Duke beckoning him over.

"Yes sir?" He questioned.

"Please Sousuke, call me Albert." He chuckled at the formalities.

"Ah, okay." The butler replied.

"Do you still have the chef that makes the exquisite mackerel dish?" Albert asked, leaning back into the sofa cushions.

"Oh, you mean Haru, yes he's still here, would you like to make some arrangements for the meal tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Yes that would be brilliant, thank you Sousuke." The man smiled, clearly pleased with the revelation. "And give him my personal thanks."

"Of course." The other hummed, finally taking his leave.

Beside Albert his wife was happily playing with Ichiro, the boy stood in front of her with a small toy plane in hand, Isuzu holding one also. The two were flying the toys at each other, swooping and diving them through the air. The boy was giggling, bringing his plane to crash into his aunt's. Isuzu gasped, dropping the plane to the floor.

"Oh no." She exclaimed with a grin. 

"I win." Ichiro laughed, jumping up and down excitedly, falling against the woman's leg. Isuzu just grinned at him, lifting the younger up into her lap.

"Yes you did Ichiro, well done." She grinned, ruffling his red hair, the boy laughing.

"Awbert." He said, making grabby hands towards the man.

"I think he wants you to hold him." Isuzu smiled, passing the boy over, sitting him in her husband's lap. The boy looked up at him with big purple eyes and a silly smile, reaching a hand up to grab at his blonde hair. His small fingers tangled in it, tugging gently. Albert chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Albert, he can't keep his hands to himself, takes after his father." Kisumi exclaimed as he noticed his son causing trouble.

"Oi!" Seijuro exclaimed, seeing his omega smirk at him, drawing his attention away from their other son, who he was watching draw another picture.

"He's got a thing with hair." The omega explained with a sigh. "Ichiro no, I've already told you not to do that." The boy looked over at the sound of his name, letting go of Albert's hair. He gave his mother a small smile and giggled.

"Don't just laugh." Kisumi sighed quietly.

"It's okay Kisumi." Albert said lightly, smiling down at the boy, who's happiness hadn't been deterred by the scolding. 

Albert ran his hands through the boy's hair, which had gotten longer, it seemed like he was developing hair similar to his mother's. He pushed it away from the boy's forehead, before releasing it and letting it fall back into position. Ichiro laughed, clapping his hands.

"Adorable." Albert hummed, feeling Isuzu lean her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we should have one soon."

"Stop being silly." She murmured, watching as her husband continued to make their nephew giggle.

"I'm serious." He hummed, looking over at her with a smile, leaning in a bit closer to whisper to her. "We can try later if you like." He saw her blush, looking away from him.

"Don't say those things." She muttered, but he could still see the hot flush on her face. He chuckled to himself, drawing away and going back to playing with Ichiro.

"Come on everyone, let's head to the dining room." Mr Mikoshiba announced, pushing himself up out of the armchair he was sat on. Everyone followed suit, Albert placing Ichiro gently down on the floor, watching as he waddle over to his father.

"Hey little man." He exclaimed, scooping the boy up in his arms and tickling him in the side. The boy laughed happily as Seijuro carried him out of the room.

Albert and Isuzu followed out last, the man interwinding his finger's with hers. She still wouldn't meet his gaze, clearly still flustered from his earlier comment.

When everyone was fully seated and settled comfortably at the dining table, Sousuke announced their meal and Nagisa began pouring drinks.

"Have you seen Ren and Hayato?" Sousuke murmured as Nagisa came back to stand beside him.

"No, not since Albert and Isuzu arrived." He replied. "Will you go find them for me, I need them to bring the food up." Nagisa nodded dutifully, taking his leave quickly, heading straight to Isuzu's room. 

As he rounded the corner he bumped into a taller body, looking up and seeing the young beta look down at him worriedly.

"Ah, I'm sorry Nagisa." Ren exclaimed suddenly.

"It's alright." He reassured. "Sousuke needs you to bring food to the dining room." That's when he noticed a figure behind the other, an omega looking extremely flustered. Nagisa smirked. "And what've you two been up to?"

Hayato blushed more, Ren's eyes widening. The omega's dress was slightly creased, his lips pink and plump, a small bruise blooming low on his neck.

"You probably shouldn't be doing that sort of stuff in the guests room." The blonde grinned, slinking over to the younger omega. "And you should learn to hide what you've been doing better as well." He pulled up the collar slightly on Hayato's uniform to cover the dark mark, smoothing out the bottom of his dress to get rid of the creases. "There you go."

"T-thanks." Hayato muttered shyly. 

"And maybe you should stop teaching him weird things Ren, poor little Hayato." Nagisa smirked. He was one to talk.

"He started it." The beta grumbled. "You don't know what he did to me in the kitchen." Nagisa turned to Hayato, quirking an eyebrow at him. The younger couldn't help a small smile.

"So that's why you were so flustered." The blonde laughed. "Can't handle your little omega?" The maid was grinning from ear to ear, teasing people seemed to be his bread and butter.

"I can handle him." Ren huffed, arms folded across his chest, turning his back to the other two.

"Mmhmm sure." Nagisa chuckled. "Come on you two." The two followed on behind him, Hayato slipping in beside Ren and linking their hands together. Nagisa looked back over his shoulder and smiled, they were very cute together. They moved away from each other just before reaching the kitchen.

"There you all are, hurry up." Rei instructed. "The food will go cold."

"Sorry Rei." Nagisa apologised as he moved close to his alpha, pressing a kiss against his cheek. He turned around, scooping up two plates. "Chop chop you two." He said to Ren and Hayato.

They made quick work taking the food back to the dining room, Nagisa and Hayato refilling the families drinks once they had finished. Koji dropped a piece of food onto the table as he brought it to his mouth. He looked up at his mother with a small frown.

"Ah, oh dear Koji." He offered the boy a smile so he wouldn't get upset or feel like he was in trouble. "Nagisa." He called the maid over.

"Oops Koji." He hummed. "You spill something?" The omega quickly grabbed a napkin, cleaning up the small mess and patting the boy's head gently. "All better."

"Thank you Nagisa." He smiled up at the maid with a wide grin. He really was adorable. He yearned for the day Rei would let them start a family of their own.

The rest of the meal went down a treat, the two families exchanging pleasant commentaries all the while. Once they had finished, Mr Mikoshiba pushed himself out of his seat, clinking a knife against his glass to get the rooms full attention.

"Now my dear friends and family, will you all join me in a celebration of my dear youngest son, and the lovely Nitori." He smiled raising a glass to the two. "We are so excited to have another addition to our wonderful family."

"Thank you Dad." Momo hummed, his omega had been sat in his lap since they had finished their meals. "We're both very happy you've all come to celebrate with us."

"Very happy." Nitori reiterated. "And some of you have come a long way to be here so please, get extremely drunk and have fun." The room laughed, they knew that would've been the plan for the night.

"What a brilliant idea Nitori." Mr Mikoshiba exclaimed. "Would you like to all join me back in the drawing room."

Everyone made their way back to the drawing room, situating themselves back to their positions before they'd had dinner. Within a few minutes they all had a drink in hand, besides Nitori and Kisumi, who needed to put the twins to bed reasonably soon.

As the night went on, most of them got progressively more and more drunk, Kisumi having put the twins to bed and come back to have a drink himself. He curled up close to Seijuro's side, the alpha having undone his bowtie and top few buttons, the alcohol having given him a hot flush down his body. Mr Mikoshiba and Lord Matsuoka were as loud as ever, reminiscing about their younger years, before either of them had had kids.

"You were the finest lady I'd even seen." Lord Matsuoka said to his wife, recalling the first time they'd met. "And you still are."

"I know." The woman grinned, being far less drunk than her husband, letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her in for a kiss that was far too passionate for their public setting.

"Gross." Rin pulled a face as he watched from the sofa across the room. His sister was beside him, frowning at his comment.

"At least they're still in love." Gou protested. "Don't you want to still be like that with Sousuke when you're their age."

"Yeah Rin." Souske hummed, surprising the two as he leaned over between them with his arms folded on the back of the sofa.

"Oh Sosuke." Gou gasped, smiling at the man. "Rin's being grumpy."

"I heard." The man smirked. "I think you need to loosen up Rin, have more to drink."

"Well maybe you should have a drink too Sousuke." He retorted.

"Already do." The other smiled, bringing the glass, that had gone unnoticed, to his lips.

"Well why don't you join us then?" Gou asked, scooching over so there would be some space for the butler if he took her up on her offer.

"I shouldn't, the Master might need me." He replied. Gou looked over to where Master Mikoshiba and her father were laughing loudly, almost hysterically.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll notice." She grinned. "Nagisa can always take care of it anyway." Sousuke nodded, deciding the girl was most definitely right. He sat down between the two, putting his arm along the back of the sofa where Rin sat. He looked on, half listening to Gou and half watching everyone else.

All the children and their partners had gathered themselves on the three sofas which had been arranged around a central coffee table. Seijuro and Kisumi were sat alongside Isuzu and Albert, giving Momo and Nitori a sofa to themselves so the omega could stretch out. It was nice to see all the siblings back together.

"Nice to see you still can't handle your drink Seijuro." Isuzu laughed, Kisumi also giggling as he looked up at his alpha, who stared back at his sister blearily, clearly very drunk.

"Shut up Isuzu." He huffed, burying his nose in his omega's hair for comfort.

"Want to hear a story about him Kisumi?" She asked, her brother being too out of it to protest.

"Always." The omega grinned, turning slightly to face her, leaning into his alpha as he felt himself getting tipsy.

"When Seijuro was sixteen." She began to laugh before even telling the whole story, clearly amused by it. Albert had an arm around her, shaking his head with a smile. She often got like this when she was drunk, laughing hysterically before she'd even told her joke or story to the rest of the room. "When he was sixteen, at the first annual party he was allowed to drink at, he vomited all over the bathroom, I had to go in and directed his head into the toilet, and when he got up." She was nearly crying at this point, recalling the story. "He slipped in the vomit on the floor and smacked his forehead on the toilet bowl." Kisumi laughed along with her, he loved hearing stories about Seijuro in his younger years before they had met.

"I'm glad my pain is funny to you." Seijuro frowned at his sister.

"Oh you were fine." She replied flippantly. "You just got a small scar."

"Is that what that's from?" Kisumi asked in shock, pushing back the alpha's hair to inspect the small scar by his hairline. "You said you got it in a fight."

"Yeah a fight with the toilet." His sister snorted, leaning back into Albert, who was laughing more at his wife's hysterics than the actual story.

"A real smooth operator aren't you dear." Kisumi laughed, looking to the man, who had seemed to have cleared his head a bit. "How did you ever get anyone to sleep with you?"

"Ask yourself?" He retorted. "The first time we slept together I was absolutely plastered and you still went through with it."

"Really Kisumi, you fell for this idiot when he was acting like that?" Isuzu smirked.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." The omega chuckled, kissing his mate on the cheek.

"Oi Momo, Nitori, I never asked, how did you first get together?" She said across the table, seeing the omega blush and cover his face. Momo laughed, squeezing the arm around his mate tighter, pulling him in closer to his side.

"Ai probably doesn't want you to know cos it makes him look bad." Momo smirked, looking at his embarrassed omega.

"What did you do Nitori?" Isuzu asked, even more inquisitive than before. Realising the other wasn't going to say of his own volition, he decided to tell his sister instead.

"He basically jumped me when he was in heat." He replied. "The day I presented as well." 

"Don't say it like that." Nitori exclaimed in dismay. "You make me sound like some sort of pervert."

"And I always thought Momo was the one that would've come onto you Nitori." She chuckled. "How wrong I was." 

"And what about you Isuzu?" Kisumi asked. "Where did you and Albert meet?"

"Well we weren't as straight into it as you two." She answered. "But we met at a social gathering, someone Albert knows well, he's a count, Father had somehow managed to get an invite and we hit it off straight away."

"If by hit it off you mean you were embarrassingly drunk and wouldn't stop telling me how handsome I was then yes we did hit it off pretty well." Albert smirked, seeing the other blush.

"You're not supposed to tell people that part." She complained. "It doesn't sound very romantic."

"Well it wasn't, later that night I had to put you to bed because you were so drunk you couldn't walk straight, but I thought you were really cute and no one's ever been that up front with me before." He hummed.

"That's the Mikoshiba charm." She said proudly. The two omegas and Albert all looked wearily at each other; charm was one word for it. "I could use another drink." She hummed. "Oi Nagisa." She shouted across the room, no semblance of decorum. The maid came over, champagne in hand.

"A drink for the lady?" He grinned, the woman instantly tipping her glass towards him.

"Of course." She replied, watching the liquid fill right to the top. "So how's my favourite maid doing?" The blonde placed the bottle down on the table.

"Oh you know." He replied with a shrug. "I've been doing well."

"And how's Rei?" She smirked.

"Oh he's good too." The omega answered happily.

"I'm sure he is." She gave him a sly grin. "I'm surprised you're not pregnant yet."

"Pfff, talk to Rei about that, if I had my way I probably would've been a while ago." He exclaimed, hearing the other chuckle.

"Will you join us?" She asked lightly.

"Best not." Nagisa hummed. "Sousuke's already drinking so someone's gotta take care of the kiddies." Referencing the two younger staff in the room. "Need to go get another bottle as well, you alcoholics have run me dry." With a small smile he left, taking the empty bottle with him.

"You finished the last of it Isuzu, now what am I meant to drink?" Kisumi chuckled, he needed to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Ah, Kisumi." He heard a soft voice from behind him, seeing Hayato stood behind the sofa with a bottle in hand. "You'd like another drink?"

"Yes please." He smiled, offering his glass to the boy who filled it diligently. When he'd finished, a second, loud voice shocked him slightly.

"You're so cute." Isuzu exclaimed as she turned more to look at the maid, seeing him blush lightly. Kisumi laughed at the boy's embarrassment.

"This is my brother, Hayato." He explained, the younger giving a small nod.

"Well that explains a lot." She smirked. "Should have known with the pretty face."

"Is that a compliment to me as well?" Kisumi questioned.

"Oh you know you're pretty." Isuzu snickered. "Which is why I don't know how Sei got you in the first place."

"Oi." The alpha exclaimed from where he had been resting leisurely.

"You're very handsome dear." Kisumi reassured, pressing a small kiss against his lips. The man breathed against him, there was something primal held in his eyes, usually was when he got drunk. 

"Must get a lot of alphas chasing after you Hayato." The woman stated.

"N-not really." He replied shyly.

"Hayato's an innocent boy, and he's not very keen on alphas." Kisumi explained for him.

"Yeah, I get that, they're annoying as hell." She smirked, tilting her head back to look up at her husband with a cheeky smile.

"Boys, boys, have a drink." Mr Mikoshiba said clumsily from across the room, talking to his two newest staff members. "You all work hard, you deserve some time to relax."

"Well, come on Hayato, come join us for a drink." The woman beamed.

"I uh, don't have a glass." He murmured.

"Looks like he's got you covered." She replied, pointing behind him. Hayato turned, seeing Ren with two spare glasses in hand, offering one to the boy.

"Oh, thanks Ren." He hummed, giving the other a small smile.

"We'd best be heading to bed." Momo announced. "You two can take our spot."

"I get quite tired." Nitori added. "Sorry everyone." They both said their good nights to everyone, before taking their leave. Hayato and Ren took their place on the sofa, the two sat beside each other, the beta pouring them both a drink.

"So, who are you then? Don't believe we've met before." Isuzu asked, directed at Ren.

"I'm relatively new here." He replied. "I'm Ren, Makoto's brother."

"Oh my god, Ren?" She gasped, eyes wide. "I remember when you were younger, no way, you got so tall." He smiled at her. "Come on, drink up you two, you heard what my father said."

With encouragement from Isuzu they found themselves drinking glass after glass. Hayato's cheeks were flushed, his face looking as it had the night before, and Ren had a light buzzing in his head. Gou has decided to go to bed somewhere amongst it all, as her brother and Sousuke were getting progressively closer with each drink they downed. Sousuke was nuzzling into his neck, mumbling things against his mates skin that wasn't quite loud enough for anyone else to hear. Knowing how the butler got when he was drunk it was probably pure filth. The other two couples were close as well.

Ren glanced over at Hayato, he wished he could pull the boy in close to his side and lavish him with affection. But he'd just have to wait.

"Albert and I should probably be heading to bed, need our beauty sleep don't we darling?" Isuzu hummed, the two of them standing.

"Goodnight everyone, thank you for the fun night." Albert hummed, wrapping his arm round his wife's waist as he led her to the door.

"We should probably be off as well then." Kisumi murmured, seeing his alpha stare and blink at him. "You look tired." Kisumi helped the other to his feet.

"I'm tired too." Rin muttered to the butler, the man giving him a small smile. 

"C'mon then." Sousuke hummed, helping the other onto wobbly legs. By the time he had got Rin steady, Kisumi and Seijuro had already said their goodbyes and left.

"Ren, Hayato, could you two please stay up until the Master leaves, and just make sure it's tidy in here." Sousuke asked deeply, his arm slung around his mates shoulders to keep him steady. "You can both have a lie in tomorrow if you do."

"A lie in sounds pretty nice." Ren mused.

"Yeah of course Sousuke." Hayato replied slowly.

"Thanks you two." He smiled, carrying Rin over to the door.

Ren leaned over to the flushed omega beside him, lips close to the shell of his ear. "Looks like we can have our fun tonight."

**********

His hand came to rest on her waist, turning her around suddenly when they had walked a ways down the corridor. She peered up at him, her cheeks flushed and gaze glassy from the alcohol. He tilted her chin up, their lips meeting softly at first before becoming more passionate.

"You've had a lot to drink tonight haven't you love." He hummed, noticing her breathing was slightly heavier when he moved away. "Have you thought about my proposition?"

"It's a little unfair to ask me now isn't it?" She muttered, pulling him in again. They kissed for a moment longer. "You really want this though huh?"

"You could say that yes." The man purred, taking her by her hand, leading her further down the hallway, towards their room. Once they got there he pushed her up against the door, her breath hitching.

"Al." She breathed, bringing her hands up underneath his blazer to grip at his shirt.

"Yes beautiful?" He hummed. The man was so enticing, piercing gaze, sensual voice and such an intoxicating scent when he got like this, even as a beta it was overwhelming to her. He leaned down, kissing hotly at her neck, tongue coming out to lave across the bond mark. He heard a high pitched moan and chuckled. "You're enjoying that huh?" He mused, nibbling lightly at her skin.

"That wasn't me." She giggled, the man pulling back to look at her in confusion. He heard another moan, his head turning toward the noise. It was coming from the room to their right.

The moaning got higher, louder a voice following it this time. "Momo, fuck." The voice was breathy and laboured, clearly desperate. "Fucking harder, please alpha."

The two looked at each other momentarily before, laughing, both trying to cover their noise. "Looks like they didn't go to bed." Isuzu smirked. Before she knew it Albert was kissing her again, hard and forceful, pushing her hips against the door. He brought one hand up to cup her breast through her dress, fondling her gently. "I want you." She breathed hotly against his lips, whimpering lightly as he squeezed harder.

"How much?" He uttered, bringing his other hand down the grab her backside.

"Don't tease me Al." Her voice stammered, coming out breathier than intended. Whenever she came home she always felt like she was back to being that same excited teenager when they had first met. He gave her a devilish smile as she reached her arms up to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling their bodies closer. The solid heat of his body made her shiver, he was so much bigger than herself, so broad and strong. She jumped at him, smashing their lips together again, desperately pressing her tongue into his mouth.

"God, so fucking beautiful, so perfect." They heard a voice from up the corridor interrupting them. Both turning to look they noticed two figures, bodies pressed close together as they made their way slowly towards them. "Wanna bend you over so bad, fill you up." There was no mistaking that those were the drunk ramblings of Seijuro, gushing over how perfect his omega was. His face was pressed in close to Kisumi's neck, tongue coming up to lick across the bond mark there, making the other whine. "You're so gorgeous, make more noises for me."

"Sei, wait til we're in our room." He hummed, pulling the man in by the front of his blazer and kissing his messily. The alpha made a low, approving noise, biting at the omega's lip. He wanted him now, and he'd take him in the hallway if Kisumi didn't hurry the hell up. That is until the other pulled away, turning around and made a small squeak. That's when he noticed the other two figures, one having the other pressed up against the door to Isuzu's room.

Albert pulled away from Isuzu fast, the woman pouting at him. He just didn't feel it was appropriate to be pressing her up against the door in front of her older brother, making it so obvious what they were about to do. In his experience older brothers were usually very protective.

"Albert." She whined, trying to pull him back in.

"Not in front of your brother." He muttered to her quietly.

"She looks pretty desperate." Kisumi said coyly. "You should probably give her what she wants, in my experience the Mikoshiba's aren't to be messed with when they get like that ."

"But~" The other man went to reply before being cut off by a deep voice.

"She's not a kid anymore Albert, I don't care, of course you do stuff like this." Seijuro murmured, more concentrated on pressing kisses down his omega's neck

"See." Isuzu exclaimed, grabbing the man and catching him off guard. "Now come here you idiot." She pulled him in for a deep kiss, the alpha needing the steady himself against the door for balance. Seijuro and Kisumi still had to make their way past them, their room being on the other side of Isuzu's

"Get it Isuzu." Kisumi chuckled as he walked past, seeing the woman flash him a smirk. Albert was quick to reach for the handle, finally opening the door to their room and pushing his wife inside, slamming the door behind them.

"Someone seems worked up." He mused, turning to face his alpha, seeing a deep set heat in his eyes.

"He's not to only one." Seijuro replied lowly, grabbing his omega's waist and pulling him into their own room.

His hands were on him instantly, pushing the omega's blazer off his shoulders and onto the floor. Since Kisumi had finished breast feeding the twins he'd opted for mostly wearing suits akin to the once the rest of the men in the family wore. Seijuro missed him wearing the wrap dresses that showed off his figure. He pulled the other's shirt out, beginning to undo the top half of the buttons. He couldn't wait. He wrapped his arms around the omega, grabbing his arse in his hands and hoisting him up so he was sat on his hips.

"Need you now." He growled against his mates lips, pressing in deeply, hearing the other whine. He carried him over to the bed, dropping him down onto the mattress and slotting himself between his legs.

Kisumi was breathing heavily, eyes lidded as he stared up at his alpha, hands resting just above his head. His mate was looking down at him sensually, running his hand under the omega's shirt and splaying his fingers across his chest.

He ground his hips against Kisumi's, hearing him whimper, he himself letting out a sultry groan. He lowered his head to his mate's neck, biting down into his bond mark, hearing a sharp hitch of breath, followed by a throaty moan, the omega's hands grabbing tightly to the alpha's shirt.

Seijuro sat back on his knees, throwing off his blazer and beginning to undo his bow tie and shirt buttons. Kisumi initially leaned up on his elbows to watch his mate undress but then decided to help him, firstly running a hand down his toned stomach and then to the button on his trousers. He undid the front of them quickly, yanking the material down slightly so he could reach into the front of the man's underwear, taking his cock in his hand and pumping slowly. 

The alpha looked down at him with a heated gaze when he'd undressed his top half. Leaning down he captured his mate's lips, kissing him messily, a hint of alcohol on his breath. Kisumi sped his hand up, hearing a low rumble come from the man's throat. When Seijuro pulled back, his hair was looking wild, it's usually slicked back style having fallen out of place. The omega licked his lips, there was nothing hotter than when his alpha got like this. He squeezed his hand unconsciously, the man above him groaning.

"No time for foreplay tonight sweetheart, I don't have the patience." He uttered, the hungry look in his eyes telling his omega what was coming next. 

He didn't need instruction, moving himself on the bed before the alpha could man handle him into position. He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow beneath him. He heard Seijuro removing his trousers and presumably the rest of his clothing. Kisumi himself wrestled his shirt off, tossing the piece of clothing to the floor. 

He felt hands on his hips, pulling them up slightly, finger curling around the waistband of his trousers, tugging them over his arse then pulling them off his legs. Teeth bit into the soft skin of his arse, fingers hooking under the lacy fabric of the white panties he was wearing.

Kisumi lay his hips flat against the mattress, feeling his alpha tracing his lips gently up his spine, between his shoulder blades and to the back of his neck. His touch was much rougher as he yanked down his omega's panties, biting into the back of his neck.

Kisumi gasped and moaned, submitting to his alpha, the man, grabbing his hip in one hand, the other guiding his cock to the omega's dripping hole. He pushed in, only releasing his grip on his mate's neck when he was fully seated. The omega sighed, feeling the other begin to rock his hips, pressing him into the mattress. He whined as his small cock shifted against the fabric of the duvet, it being trapped between that and his body.

"You gonna be loud for me tonight gorgeous?" He huffed low in his ear.

"Fuck me well and you'll find out." The omega purred, pushing his hips back into him. Seijuro growled, giving a sharp thrust, eliciting a high moan from the man beneath him.

He pressed their bodies together, hands either side of his omega's chest as he drove himself in deep over and over. He bit the back of his mate's neck again, hearing him cry out loudly and push back against him.

"That good enough darling?" He hummed teasingly, Kisumi bringing a hand up and behind him to run through his alpha's hair, baring his neck for the other at the same time. Seijuro knew what he wanted.

He licked teasingly up his throat, feeling the other's rapid heart beat. His omega was whining below him, grinding his hips back into him. Bringing his lips to his mate's bond mark, he mouthed gently at it, gradually licking and then nibbling, Kisumi getting slowly more worked up. When he finally bit down, he had the other crying out loudly, breaths ragged, hand tight in his alpha's hair.

After he had asserted his dominance, Kisumi lay pliantly below his alpha, moans spilling continuously from his lips. It was rare that the omega gave up full control to him, usually he liked to run his mouth, making cheeky and suggestive remarks throughout. It must've been the drink. The only other time he'd seen his omega so submissive was during his heat.

His thrusts got deeper and faster, making the other's voice come out higher. Kisumi's hips jerked against him, pressing up into his forceful movements. Seijuro brought one hand down to his mate's hip, gripping it hard and pulling him up, so the omega's back end was up in the air. His other hand gripped at the duvet by Kisumi's head.

The new position gave a different angle, one which was the omega's favourite. It made him tingle and quiver, shakes raking his body. His mate fell silent beneath him, just a few ragged breaths passing his lips. The first time it had happened it had concerned Seijuro as the omega had become unresponsive, not making any noise, his mouth just hanging open eyes glazed and occasionally rolling back. But after that brief panic and the other telling him he was alright and to carry on, he'd soon found that the omega was just so overwhelmed that it seemed his brain couldn't function properly, his mind only being able to concentrate on the pleasure and that alone. It drove him absolutely wild that he could make the other lose himself like that.

"Lost your voice darling?" He purred, nibbling at the shell of him mate's ear. Kisumi just whined dumbly, eyelashes fluttering. "You're not gonna get my knot until you tell me how much you want it." The omega whined again, a little more throatily and annoyed this time.

"Sei." His moan was loud, but he didn't say anything further. That wouldn't do. The alpha brought a hand underneath him, placing it against the other's cock, stroking it slowly but firmly.

"Come on beautiful." Seijuro growled, feeling his knot begin to swell. "Tell me how much you want it."

"I~" Kisumi stuttered. He could still barely bring himself to speak. "Please." He choked out on one particularly hard thrust, feeling his alpha's hand squeeze around his leaking cock.

"I know you can beg so much prettier than that baby." He cooed, voice surprisingly gentle.

"Sei." He whined in annoyance, too worn out to form a proper sentence. "I can't." Abruptly the alpha's hips stopped. "No, you asshole." He mumbled, pushing his own hips back onto his mate. "Please Sei, just give me your knot."

"Mmm go on." The alpha hummed, slowly starting his movement again.

"Alpha, give me what I need." His voice was desperate now, whining high in his throat as Seijuro thrust shallowly into him. "Faster, please." His mate complied, speeding up gradually. It still wasn't enough though.

"A little more darling." He huffed, he was finding it difficult to hold back, all he wanted to do was slam into the pliant body beneath him, but he wanted Kisumi to beg for it properly. He leaned over, about to say something into the omega's ear when he felt a rough hand grabbing at his hair, pulling him in closer. His eyes were wide as his mate turned to whisper in his ear.

"Seijuro, you give me your knot or so help me god." He knew his omega wasn't to be messed with. He jerked forcefully into him, Kisumi moaning breathily, weak fingers finally releasing his hair. "Yes." He hissed on one particularly well aimed thrust. "Give it to me alpha, feel so good, need you so bad." He was babbling as he spread his legs wider. Seijuro knew that was the sign that his omega was well and truly ready to be knotted and filled.

He groaned above him, thrusting feverishly into the other, again wrapping a hand around his mate's twitching cock. Kisumi moaned hotly into the sheets, fingers twisting in the fabric beneath him.

"Seijuro." He choked, body twitching beneath his alpha who was expertly hitting each spot that drove him mad. With one last loud moan into the pillow, Kisumi's body tensed, Seijuro feeling his small cock shooting a stream of cum into his hand, hole clenching hard around him.

The alpha groaned and grunted, leaning over his omega as his hips stuttered, pressing himself forcefully into the other as his knot popped, releasing into the other's waiting hole. Kisumi moaned again at the familiar stretch, feeling his muscles twitch. He heard Seijuro grunt again before breathing lightly against the back of his neck, making him relax, feeling happy and sated. His alpha always did such a good job.

"You okay Kisumi?" He heard him mutter against his neck, voice soft. He nodded happily in reply, turning his head so he could press their lips together. When the pulled away, Seijuro dropped down onto the bed, rolling them onto their sides, the omega whimpering as the knot tugged slightly at his rim. A gentle hand stroked across his stomach, making him relax, head turning to look at the other.

He watched as the alpha brought his cum stained hand to his mouth, licking it off slowly. Kisumi gulped. Seijuro's gaze rose to meet his, the look in his eyes dark.

"D-Don't look at me like that." The omega exclaimed suddenly, a flush rising on his cheeks. 

"Why not?" The other chuckled, finally lowering his hand.

"That's the look you give me when you want to take me to bed." He huffed, hearing the alpha laugh.

"What? Two rounds would be too much for you?" He hummed, coming to nose at the omega's ear.

"I'm drunk tired Seijuro and one of the twins is probably going to come in early with a bad dream or needing the toilet." He sighed.

"Well I can sort that out for you darling." He replied, his omega quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Sei, no offence but you're useless in the morning." He giggled. "You're such a heavy sleeper, you didn't even wake up last week when Koji was crying in our bed because he thought a monster was coming to get him."

"I~ really?" He muttered, seeing the other smirk. 

"See." Kisumi replied. "You had no idea."

"Okay okay, I'll let you get some sleep then." He murmured, pressing a kiss the his mate's cheek, finally slipping out of him. He climbed out of bed, going to get some tissue to clean the both of them up.

Kisumi admired his mate's naked body as he walked over to their dresser, before making his way back to diligently clean him omega. Kisumi hummed at the light touches, relaxing into the bed and letting his eyes slip shut. They snapped open again as a sudden loud noise came through the wall, the two turning to look at each other. There was another noise, a high delicate moan; a grin quirked on Kisumi's lips instantly.

"Looks like Albert can last longer than you." He remarked with a smirk, seeing the other scowl. The noise was most definitely Isuzu next door.

"You're too sexy for me to last that long." The other replied, throwing the tissues in the bin before climbing into bed beside his mate, pulling him against his body.

"That's sweet." Kisumi said quietly, rolling over to face the other, burying himself into the alpha's chest. Just as he was about to drift of another loud moan caught his attention and clearly his alpha's too as they both looked at each other. Seijuro rolled his eyes, reaching up to bang a fist against the wall several times.

"Oi, we're trying to sleep." He shouted, a long pause following before finally getting a reply.

"Shut up." Isuzu shouted back, slightly breathy but clearly irritated by her brother interrupting. The two of them laughed.

"She's gonna kick my ass for that tomorrow." Seijuro mused, burying his face in his omega's hair.

"Probably deserved." Kisumi giggled, wrapping his arm around the other. His alpha curled around him, pulling him close to his body as they both relaxed into the bed. 

"Hm yeah you're probably right." He chuckled. "Everyone seemed to have fun tonight though." Kisumi hummed in agreement, thinking back on the evening.

"Yeah, speaking of which, Hayato had quite a lot to drink tonight, I should probably check on him in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning before the master decided he'd had enough and would finally turn in for the night. Hayato was stood next to him as they said goodnight to the four, the boy's eyes nearly slipping shut.

"Good night sir, ma'am." Ren smiled lightly, the man being supported by his wife as he walked to to door.

"Thank you for tonight Ren, Hayato." He slurred, patting the beta on the head.

"Dear, don't do that." She sighed, pulling the man's hand away. "He's not a child."

"Ah sorry, I forget." He mumbled, waving his hand flippantly. "You used to be so much smaller."

"It's quite alright sir." Ren hummed, holding the door open for everyone as they left. "Right, we'd better clean up." He turned to Hayato, seeing him give a small nod.

He moved to the table, beginning to pick up the discarded glasses when he felt a solid body against his back, arms wrapping around his front. "Ren." He heard the omega whine. He placed the glasses back down gently.

"Hey, what's up?" He replied lightly, turning around in the other's grip to face him. The maid just hummed, pressing his face into the other's chest. Ren cupped his cheeks in both hands, bringing his gaze up to meet his own. The younger blinked slowly. "You look tired."

"No." Hayato exclaimed.

"What do you mean no?" The beta chuckled, running a hand through his hair to push it away from his face, his pretty eyes glassy as he stared up at him.

"I don't want to be, because I want to have fun with you." His voice was gentle and high, maybe even a bit desperate.

"It's okay, we can always do it another day." He saw the omega pout so he pressed a kiss against the top of his head. He felt a shove against his chest, losing his balance and falling back onto the sofa. "Hayato?" He asked in confusion, going to stand up again but stopping in his tracks as the younger dropped to his knees before him, moving between his legs. "Hayato!" He exclaimed as the maid reached up for the button on his trousers.

The omega looked up at him, his cheeks tinted pink and eyes lidded and glassy, tongue coming out to lick across his lips. The sight was so enticing and Ren felt a flush rising up his own cheeks. He couldn't bring himself to push the other away. Instead he let out a wobbly voice.

"I might be a bit drunk Hayato, but I know we shouldn't be doing this here." 

"Why?" The younger questioned, tracing his hand down the smallest bit to cup the beta through his trousers. Ren bit his lip at the touch, he hadn't even realised he was hard until the omega had touched him. "Everyone's gone to bed, it's just us." He had a point and he couldn't bring himself to argue anyway.

When he got no reply, Hayato squeezed at the bulge, hearing the boy above him let out a small noise, bringing a hand up to his mouth. He wanted more. Quickly, he undid the button on the beta's trousers, swiftly unzipping them and yanking them down slightly, the bones of his hips protruding as his pulled down the front of his underwear. The omega let out a small pleased noise from the back of his throat when he pulled them down far enough that the beta's cock sprang free. Ren covered his face which was hot with embarrassment. He'd never had anyone see his cock before let alone when it was hard.

Hayato wrapped tentative fingers around him, stroking the heavy heat in his hand experimentally. He'd never touched anyone else like this. He sped up his pace, hearing Ren choke out a heavy breath from behind his hands.

"Ren, won't you look at me?" He asked and Ren had never heard his voice sound so enticing. He whimpered, slowly removing his hands from his face and looking down at the omega.

Hayato looked up at him, seeing the beta worrying at his lower lips, his cheeks tinted red. He could feel his heart race a little faster, the beta was so handsome. He squeezed his hand tighter, Ren letting out a small groan. Hayato felt himself begin to drip, pressing his thighs together tightly. The noises the beta was making we're getting to him. 

He leaned in closer, bringing his mouth close to the other's cock but not quite touching. His hand sped up, flicking and tightening every few strokes. He inhaled deeply, mouth nearly watering as he took in the beta's scent. It wasn't strong and overwhelming like an alpha's would be, but calming and slightly musky. His breath was heavy as he finally moved his mouth to the other's cock, licking a teasing strip up the underside before taking the head into his mouth. Sinking down a bit lower he heard Ren groan, looking up through his eyelashes to see the beta's head tipping back, lips parted. A hand came to tangle in his hair, guiding his head down lower.

"Hayato, holy fuck." Ren breathed hotly, eliciting a light groan afterwards. The omega hummed around him, bringing one of his hands down to palm at his own cock through his dress. The hand in his hair pushed him down further, maybe a little too far as the maid choked slightly. "Ah sorry, I'm so sorry." He exclaimed, watching the other pulled away from his cock, lips slicked when he looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked, working the beta's cock in his hand again, licking his lips, seeing the other's chest rising and falling quickly. "At least I know you're enjoying it." Ren nodded quickly, to let the younger know that he was definitely enjoying it.

"Your mouth feels so good." He hummed, hand coming back to stroke through his hair.

"You want me to carry on?" He purred, bringing his lips forward to kiss the tip teasingly.

"Yeah, please." He gritted as the hand around him tightened. Hayato grinned, lowering back down, laving his tongue across the slit before taking him back into his mouth. Ren above him groaned again, relishing in the way the beta's hand tightened in his hair, hips shallowly thrusting up into the warm heat. 

The beta peered down with a lidded gaze, watching the omega's lips wrapping tightly around him, eyelashes fluttering across his pink cheeks. He looked so beautiful. Ren felt his chest swell with pride, that someone this gorgeous wanted him, chose him and was so willingly do this to him.

"God you're so beautiful." He breathed, just saying what was on his mind. He saw a faint smile rise on the younger's lips along with a blush, clearly enjoying the compliments. "Doing so well." 

Hayato let out a small moan around him, sinking down further. The tightness of his throat was overwhelming, so hot and wet. He felt close already, which he'd be embarrassed about if it didn't feel so goddamn good.

"Taste so good." Hayato mewled, again licking the tip before sinking back down. Ren bit his lip, the boy's voice was so sweet.

"I'm close." He whined in warning, not wanting to catch the maid off guard, especially on his first time.

"Good." He purred, licking across his now throbbing heat. "Want to taste your cum."

Ren's eyes widened and he let out a choked groan, hand tight in the omega's hair as he came, shooting streaks across the omega's surprised face. When his body had finally relaxed he leaned back, half admiring his handiwork but also feeling incredibly guilty. He hadn't given the maid time to wrap his lips back around his cock before he came, so it had covered his face instead.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, breathing deeply. "I didn't mean to get it all over you, it's just when you said that."

"It's okay." Hayato smiled, licking his lips to taste some of the cum that had landed there. The beta saw a sudden heat in his eyes, something desperate and needy. The omega ran his finger across his cheek, collecting the glob of cum that had landed there and bringing it to his mouth. The way the younger sucked it off his finger was something sinful, Ren feeling his cock twitch again already. "You taste good." He murmured around his fingers, giving the beta a dark look.

"You're so hot." He breathed, leaning forward and running his fingers across the younger's other cheek, pressing his now cum covered fingers to his mouth. Hayato happily took them, sucking languidly before pulling off with a pop. "C'mere." 

He grabbed the omega's sides, lifting his light weight up and into his lap. Their lips pressed hungrily together, Ren's hands trailing down his slim figure as the omega grasped at him desperately. The beta's fingers came up and under his dress, resting against soft plump skin, then moving to push the frilly material beneath to one side.

"Wait, not here." Hayato gasped against his lips, feeling the other's hand stop in its tracks. "Let's go to my room." Ren gulped audibly. A hand grabbed his own, pulling him up from the sofa. Hayato dragged him along behind him, feet moving quickly to leave the room. Ren briefly remembered that they were supposed to clean the drawing room, but didn't remind the other. Not when he knew what was about to come.

The way Hayato was so desperately dragging him along made him excited, his heart racing. The other had clearly been anticipating this as much as he had.

"You seem excited." Ren commented, the omega looking back over his shoulder, a distinct look held in his bright eyes.

"Of course I am." He breathed, slowing and turning to face the other, still leading him as he walked backwards. They had made it to the entrance hall at this point, Ren looking around cautiously to make sure no one else was here. "Aren't you?"

"I am, I'm just a bit nervous." The beta replied quietly, not wanting to admit it.

"You are? Why?" Hayato hummed, matching his quite tone as they finally entered the servants quarters. Ren felt a hot flush rise up his face.

"Well, just because I've never done this before." That was part of the reason, but it was also because he was worried he wouldn't be able to satisfy the omega properly, he wasn't an alpha and he couldn't give the other exactly what he needed.

"You don't need to be nervous, I've never done this before either." The smile the other gave him put his mind at ease a bit. There was something so genuine about his tone. "We can learn together." Ren smiled back, realising in the time they'd been talking they were nearly at Hayato's room.

The boy opened the door without hesitation, dragging him in behind. Hayato turned to him after shutting the door, looking up at him both expectant and sheepishly. Ren bit at his lip, he was expected to take the lead.

"W~where should we start?" He asked nervously, hands fiddling behind his back.

"Probably with taking our clothes off." Hayato replied with a small grin. Ren felt embarrassed, nodding quickly in response he stepped closer to the omega, bringing his hands up to run through his hair and grab the headpiece, slowly taking it off. He let it drop to the floor, feeling his blazer being pushed off his shoulder's by the other.

Hayato smirked at him, turning his back and offering a suggestive look. It only took a few moments for Ren to realise what was implied, his fingers nimbly undoing the zip and various buttons that kept his uniform up. The material slid slowly off his shoulders, the beta pressing lips to the heated skin beneath. The dress dropped lightly to to floor, the omega stepping out of it delicately, quickly turning back to face the other. 

Ren let his eyes slowly trail down the other's body, coming to rest on the pair of white panties that his hands had got to trail across earlier. 

"You can touch you know." Hayato's voice snapped him out of his trance, realising his mouth had been hanging open, gawking at the younger boy. The omega stepped closer, hands pressing against his chest, touching the tips of their noses together. The startled look on Ren's face made him giggle. Those petite hands undid his tie, taking it from around his neck in one swift motion, the fabric dropping to the floor. Unbuttoning the beta's shirt was next on his list and he made quick work of it. He pressed his body closer as he did so, feeling the other's heart beating rapidly. "Touch me, Ren."

He heard an audible gulp from the other, as his hands rested gently on his hips, slowly and tentatively moving down. Hayato's breath was hot across his lips as he cupped the omega's behind, the other's small hands pushing the shirt off his broad shoulders with a little difficulty. It was the omega's turn to gawk. The beta's flushed face and heavy breathing only added to his arousal, his toned chest and stomach making the younger quiver, feeling his hole clench as a small bit of slick was released. Ren's nostrils flared, the younger's scent was strong, even to him.

"You're..." The beta stopped himself.

"I'm what?" Hayato asked lightly, lips pressing against his own. "You can say it."

"You're leaking." He hummed slowly. "I can smell it."

"I know." The omega mused. "You've gotten me excited." The way the younger said those words were sinful. "Now take responsibility." Ren let out a low growl from the back of his throat. He shucked himself of his trousers, pushing the younger over and down into the bed, a deep set hunger held in his brown eyes.

"When did you learn to run your mouth like that?" The beta rumbled, stood before him, a dominant presence. Hayato felt his insides begin to churn.

"I didn't." The omega hummed lightly. "My brother said it's a trait all Shiginos possess, I suppose unknowingly in my case." The other looked at him darkly, his obvious arousal pressing against the fabric of his underwear. 

"Lucky me." He grinned, kneeling one knee on the bed, bringing a hand to run up the younger's thigh. He delighted in the small but noticeable hitch in the omega's breath, a tremor shaking up his leg. Leaning over the other he captured his lips against his own, hand still firmly placed on his leg, not wanting to move it.

"Ren." He whined lightly and the beta thought he might faint, the way his name fell from the omega's deliciously plump lips. "Don't stop." The beta hadn't even realised he had frozen in place until the other spoke again.

"Ah, sorry." He muttered, seeing the younger smirk; Hayato knew what he was doing to him. "W-what would you like?"

"I'd like you to touch me." He replied gently, feeling his hand sliding gently against his skin. "Touch me properly." He then breathed, pulling the other closer. "Touch me where I need to be touched."

With slight hesitation Ren's hand moved up his leg, to the younger's upper thigh. Hayato gave him an encouraging nod before finally feeling the other's hand against his small covered cock. A whimper left his lips, seeing Ren's eyes flick up to meet his own. His touch was soft as he traced his fingers lower, to where he knew the omega really wanted to be touched. He felt the wetness through the white panties, already knowing how worked up the younger was getting with each passing moment.

"Please." He pleaded in a whisper. Ren's eyes flicked up, catching a glimpse of those rosy flushed cheeks and desperate gaze.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you need." His voice was rougher than usual and it startled even himself. He'd never felt quite so animalistic before, never felt his urges so strong. He pulled the material aside, tracing his fingers lightly across his soft skin until they came to rest against the omega's dripping hole. A small hitch in breath showed how much Hayato was anticipating this. With one final glance up at the omega to confirm this is what he wanted, Ren pushed in, his fingers sliding easily with all the slick.

The omega sighed, then gulped thickly. He felt the beta begin to move, slowly at first, in and out, clearly unsure of his own movements and whether he was doing it right. Hayato tried his hardest not to giggle at the boy but couldn't help it. Ren looked up at him in confusion.

"You look so serious." The omega told him with a small smile.

"I'm just trying to make you feel good." He replied quietly, looking away from the younger shyly.

"You'll get it, you've just got to find the right spot." Hayato encouraged. "I always have trouble finding it, my fingers are too small, try crooking yours."

The beta obeyed, crooking his fingers slightly and setting a slightly quicker rhythm. He tried different angles and positions until he heard the omega sharply gasp, followed by a squeak. He smirked to himself, repeating the movement and getting a light moan in return. 

The younger encouraged him to go faster, so he did, adding an extra finger alongside the other two for good measure. Hayato moaned at each thrust, hands tangling in the sheets by his head and hips moving into the beta's own. His back arched at one particularly well aimed thrust, a voice coming out louder and higher-pitched. It sent a wave of arousal through Ren, who was now struggling with his cock being confined. Decidedly he shoved his own hand down there, stroking himself slowly, teasingly, he didn't want this all to be over before it had even begun. The omega noticed this, and with lidded eyes and a breathy voice said. "You can put it in."

Startled, the beta looked up at him, both hands falling still. "You sure? Do you not want more prep?"

"It'll fit, trust me." He breathed. "I need you." 

Ren pulled out tentatively, wiping the remaining slick on his fingers against the bed sheets. He moved closer, sitting back on his knees between the omega's spread legs. Hayato gripped at the fabric, still hiding the barest bits of skin, tugging it down his legs. He noticed the beta licking his lips, staring at him intently. His heart raced at the other's eagerness. He flung the panties to the floor, laying himself fully bare for the other to see. Ren's eyes trailed over him slowly, taking in his slim, delicate figure. The omega was undeniably beautiful.

His hands ran slowly up the other's smooth legs, coming to rest on his thighs. He traced them around and up the underside, lifting the omega's thighs and pushing them down towards his chest so he could slot himself between them, shuffling out of his own underwear as he did so. 

Hayato felt hot with anticipation as the other settled between his legs, towering above him. The other's grip released from the backs of his thighs but the omega kept his legs bent in position, ready and waiting. He watched Ren take his cock in his hand, pressing it up against the younger's wet hole, biting his lip as the hole puckered at the touch. Looking up to Hayato for conformation that this was okay, the other nodded, his lips parted. 

With one more moment of slight hesitation, Ren began to push in, he moved slowly until he was fully seated, watching the look of bliss on the omega's face. He stayed there for a moment and then another. Hayato peered up at him quickly.

"You can move you know." He said lightly.

"I-I know, I just don't want to blow too soon." He replied in embarrassment, the omega chuckling. "You feel really good."

"So do you." Hayato purred. "So let me feel more of you." Ren gulped, placing his hands on either side of the younger's torso. He drew his hips back slowly, watching the omega's face carefully for any discomfort.

The first snap of his hips made the younger gasp sharply, eyes lidded as he looked to the beta encouragingly. His movements stayed slow for a short while longer, until he felt Hayato dig his heel into his back. The omega reached up, lacing a hand through the back of the other's brunette hair, pulling him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me hard."

Ren squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. And how could he deny such a request. His hips snapped, voice rumbling in the back of his throat, right beside the omega's ear. Hayato moaned loudly, unable to hold himself back. His head fell heavily against the pillows, hips canting up as he tried to push back into the beta's now much quicker movements.

"You feel amazing." Ren gritted, nibbling at the shell of the other's ear. He slowly made his way down, lavishing every pieces of skin between there and his collar bone.

"Yo-you'll leave marks." Hayato whimpered, moaning sensually against him only moments after. His thighs were tight around the beta's waist, fingers clawing at his back. "People might see."

"I don't care." He hummed, biting where the omega's scent was strongest; it was so intoxicating. "I want them to see." The younger knew that was only something he'd say in the moment. If anyone were to actually ask about it he'd become extremely flustered.

Ren pushed himself up, his body feeling sweaty from being so close to the omega. He dug his knuckles into the bed, each thrust harder than before. Hayato dug his own hands into the pillow beneath his head, voice coming out higher and louder, legs spreading wider to show the beta how much he was enjoying this and that he wanted more.

Ren changed between grunting and heavily panting with each powerful thrust. He felt extremely overwhelmed but didn't want this to all be over too quickly. Occasionally he had to slow down, still making sure he was hitting deep inside the omega, which the other didn't seem to mind, each change in speed making him whine and moan throatily.

The omega was so beautiful. The way he tried to watch the beta, wanting to see how good he was feeling too with his pretty eyes lidded, but scrunching shut each time he would throw his head back when the beta would hit the exact spot that had his whole body trembling, breaths coming out shakey. His plump lips formed so delicately around his voice and chest rose quickly with each inconsistent breath.

"Ren." He whined, grabbing the other's attention. "Kiss me." The beta was happy to oblige. He leaned down, capturing the younger's lips in a messy kiss, Hayato bringing his arms up to wrap around the back of the beta's neck. They were panting into each other's mouths as their tongues intertwined, the omega whimpering and whining as he wrapped himself around the other tighter. He could feel his hole tightening around him too, the slick now wetting his thighs.

A sharp thrust against his prostate made the younger go weak, his arms releasing from around Ren's neck as he fell back onto the mattress.

The beta stared down at him, noticing the rosy flush across his bare chest. That then drew his attention to the omega's perky nipples. He licked his lips unconsciously, slowly leaning down to take one in his mouth. Hayato gasped at the sudden sensation as a tongue flicked across the hardened nub. A high pitched moan followed as teeth replaced the tongue.

"Sound so pretty." Ren murmured, sucking lightly at the reddening skin. The light and breathy noises coming from the omega only drove him wilder, making him piston his hips faster and harder.

"Ren." He cried out, clenching tightly around the beta's cock. He grunted in return, trying to hide the small groan he made, but it seemed the omega noticed. He clenched around him again purposefully this time, making another groan fall from the other's lips. "Are you feeling good?" He managed to pant, between his moans.

"Of course." Ren grunted, eyes locking with the omega's own. They were both glassy and dark, completely lost in the moment. "Are you?"

"Amazing, your cock's so good."

The beta squeezed his eyes shut. Hayato knew exactly what to say to push his buttons, even if unintentionally. He let out a heavy groan, hips stuttering slightly, as he felt himself close to bursting. He stopped for a moment, being desperate to make sure he pleased the omega before himself. Hayato whined as the movement came to a halt, looking cluelessly to the beta.

"I'm sorry, just give me a minute." He huffed. The younger smirked knowingly. He stretched out his arms, the rest of his torso following suit, his slender frame bared and enticing.

"Is it too much?" He asked casually. Ren rolled his eyes, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You could say that." He grumbled, taking a firm hold of the omega's slim waist. One powerful thrust had the smug look wiped off the younger's face, being replaced with one of pleasure.

"Harder." The omega demanded breathily, hands curling in pillow beneath his head. Ren complied, grip hard on the other's hips, pulling him back against each forceful thrust. He watched Hayato's eyes roll back, before closing, mouth hanging open for his laboured breathing and frequent moans.

Ren wasn't holding back now, he could feel the omega squeezing around him and it felt so deliciously good. He drove in deeper, hearing a high gasp then moan come from the younger. His hands flew to the beta's arms, grabbing the other's wrists as his back arched.

"Fuck." He cried, hearing the other groan above him. He knew he was getting close, and as Ren hit that perfect place deep inside him again he couldn't hold back his voice. "Oh, please I'm so close, just give it to me, give me you kno-" The omega cut himself off before he could finish the final word, realising what he was about to accidentally say. Ren grit his teeth grunting and lowering his head, so his fringe would cover his face. He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes, frustration and sadness bubbling up inside him. He couldn't give Hayato what he needed, an omega needed a knot and he couldn't provide, he couldn't give the boy he loved what he wanted and it made him want to cry. "Ren?" Hayato asked quietly, realising the other had gone unresponsive.

"I-I can't." He gritted, words biting to hide the wobble in his voice.

"You can't what?" The younger asked gently.

"I just want to make you mine" He murmured. Hayato finally clocked what the beta getting worked up about and he felt his own heart ache for him.

"I am yours." His voice was soothing as he cupped the beta's face in his hands, bringing his gaze to meet his own. He saw tears on his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away.

"But I can't give you what you need." He could see tears welling in the brunette's eyes as he spoke.

"You're all I need, Ren." Hayato exclaimed, so genuine it made the tears stop. "Don't you see that?"

"But an alpha could~"

"I don't care." The omega interrupted, leaning up on his elbows. "They're not you." He sat up, pulling the other closer, and pressing a kiss against his lips. "Now, come on and finish what you started, I was so close." They both chuckled, Hayato pressing another gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're everything I want Ren, I love you." A smile grew wide on the beta's face. He grabbed the omega, burying his face in his neck and pushing him back onto the bed.

"I love you too." He hummed, kissing the younger passionately. His hips began with small movements as he was still seated inside the boy. Hayato was whining for more, desperate to feel that same pleasure again. He snapped his hips, pushing his cock deep inside the omega, seeing his body keen and hearing him moan profusely. "I'm not gonna last much longer." Ren gritted, feeling close already. The younger was gripped so tight around him it was hard to move.

"Yes, give it to me." He whined, hips bucking back against the beta. "Need your cum."

"Fuck." Ren groaned, each one of his movements becoming more pronounced and punctuated. "Keep talking."

"Please Ren." He choked out his words. His breaths were heavy and laboured as he tipped his head back, thighs quivering from where they were framing the older boy's waist. "Please, want to cum on your cock." Ren groaned again, the omega's mouth was too much for him to handle. His thrusts were getting erratic as was his breathing.

"Such a filthy mouth." He growled, grip tightening on the younger's hips knowing bruises would bloom there by tomorrow. 

"Oh my god." Hayato cried, suddenly squeezing very tightly around the other. His back arched, hands flying to his mouth, to try and cover all the noise he'd began to make. His small cock twitched just before shooting his load up the underside of his stomach. An exuberant moan came from the omega, his legs wrapping around the beta's waist and pulling him in close.

"Fuck." Ren cursed, hips stuttering before finally coming to a stand still as he released into the omega, the other humming contently. The beta groaned lowly, breathing heavily as a finally released his grip on the younger, seeing red indents left on his skin.

"That was amazing." Hayato said slowly, watching Ren as he began to calm down. The older boy pulled out slowly, watching for a moment as his cum began to leak from the omega's hole. He flopped down beside the other on the bed, finally catching his breath.

"Yeah." He agreed, a wide grin spreading across his face. "So good."

"Could you get me some tissue?" The omega asked. 

"Of course." Ren answered, climbing out of bed and grabbing a tissue from on top of the drawers. When he turned back he noticed the other staring at him with a smirk.

"Are you checking me out?" He grinned, strutting back over to the bed.

"You've got a cute butt." Hayato hummed, his legs still spread, the beta situating himself in between them. "And nice back muscles."

"Thanks." Ren smiled. "You're pretty cute yourself." The omega smiled softly at him, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"Could you clean me?" He requested a little quieter, unsure if the other would be willing.

"Sure, since I made the mess." The beta chuckled, seeing the younger, look away; he was still shy, even after how he'd been acting earlier. He brought the tissue to the other's hole, wiping away the cum leaking from it. A sudden thought crossed his mind and sent a wave of panic through him. "Are you on birth control?" He questioned, trying to remain calm. He couldn't believe he hadn't asked before they'd started.

"Yeah, of course." Hayato replied, hearing the other let out a small sigh relief. "You really thought I wouldn't be?"

"Well I know Kisumi's allergic to them." Ren mumbled, setting back to work, wiping away anymore cum that spilled out. 

"I'm not Kisumi." He retorted slyly.

"I-I know." Ren was stumbling over his words now.

"Relax." The omega reassured. "It's fine, you've got nothing to worry about." The omega finally closed his legs, snuggling under the duvet on his side. "Now throw that away and come cuddle me."

Ren was quick to oblige, hurriedly throwing the spoiled tissue into the nearby bin. He got under the duvet beside the other, chest to his back, pulling him close to his body. Pressing a soft kiss against the back of the omega's neck he heard him hum happily, pushing himself closer to his body.

"Careful." The beta muttered gently as he felt the younger pressing the round of his arse into his crotch.

"What? You think you could go again?" Hayato chuckled, looking back over his shoulder at him.

"With you, definitely." He answered, seeing the younger give him a warm smile. "But I think we should be getting to bed, I know Sousuke said we could have a lie in, but it's pretty late and I don't think he'll be that generous with it."

"You're probably right." The omega sighed, yawning shortly after. "And I'm pretty tired." He felt Ren wrap an arm around his waist, pressing another kiss against his skin, this time on his shoulder.

"Sleep well beautiful." He murmured, Hayato curling into him and going still moments later; he must've been pretty exhausted. He settled into the bed himself, suddenly feeling rather tired himself. It had been a long day, and the alcohol didn't help.

He felt himself drifting off, unbelievably happy that he had finally got to show Hayato just how much he meant to him. He pulled the boy closer, nestling his face in his hair and taking in his sweet scent. He couldn't quite believe how unbelievably lucky he was to have met the omega and now call him his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Dreams of the night before graced his slumber, the overwhelming happy feeling keeping him more than content to sleep easy, knowing of the lie in that was rewarded. A knock at the door was the first thing he registered, thinking it would be Sousuke just coming to knock on to wake Hayato up, but a voice followed, a voice that definitely wasn't Sousuke.

"Hayato? I'm coming in okay." 

The consequences of those words didn't strike him until it was too late. The door swung open and his eyes shot open, as did the omega's beside him, the younger sitting up abruptly, pulling the duvet up higher to make sure he was covered.

"Kisumi, wait!" Hayato exclaimed, trying to stop the other from coming into the room any further. This however, did not work, the man looked slightly shocked but tried not to let it show too much.

"What's going on here?" Kisumi asked sternly, stepping into the room with his arms crossed over his chest. The answer was obvious. His gaze moved quickly to the brunette. "Ren, what have you been doing to my brother?" His voice was sharp and scolding. The beta panicked, sitting up himself, but not wanting to get out of the bed because of his naked state.

"Kisumi, I~" 

"Don't blame him." Hayato interrupted, coming to the other's defence. "This isn't his fault." He leaned down to the floor, grabbing his panties and pulling them on, before finally getting out of the bed to come and stand before his brother. He crossed his own arms. "I'm the one who came onto him first and it's all completely consensual."

"Where's this confidence come from?" Kisumi asked, quirking an eyebrow. He looked back to Ren who was still wide eyed and flustered, looking like he just wanted to sink into the bed and disappear.

"I thought you wanted me to be more confident." The younger quipped, looking right up at his brother's face, noting the slight hint of amusement at his answer.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be quite like this." He huffed out a small laugh. Hayato pouted at him, confused at the other's sudden change in mood.

"What are you laughing at?" He grumbled.

"You're cute when you're mad." Kisumi chuckled, patting the other on the head. "I assume I have Nagisa to thank for these things." He reached down grabbing the elastic of the younger's panties and letting it snap back against his skin, Hayato yelping. "And your neck's a mess." There were several dark marks scattering the younger's neck.

"So you're not mad anymore?" The younger omega asked uneasily.

"Oh, I never was." He hummed, smirking at his brother's expression.

"What was all that about then?" Hayato exclaimed.

"I thought it would be fun to give you a little shock." He grinned, moving over and sitting on the bed, Ren jumping. "I knew something was going on, but honestly I didn't think it would have escalated this quickly."

"You knew all along?" Ren asked suddenly, the omega turning to him with a smirk.

"Of course I did, you didn't hide it very well." He explained. "Didn't help that you left a mark on Hayato's neck yesterday, I spotted it instantly." Ren blushed, lowering his gaze. The older omega placed a finger under his chin, raising his face back to look at him. "You look just like Makoto when he's flustered."

"Leave him alone." Hayato sighed, climbing back onto the bed and swatting his brother's hand away. Kisumi grinned at him, watching the way Ren's face softened as he looked at the younger omega.

"You love him don't you?" He asked the beta, seeing him look back at him startled, before looking down into his lap, a small smile on his lips. He blinked a few times then looked up to Hayato, still smiling.

"Yeah." He answered easily, the younger omega smiling back at him.

"You're a sweet boy Ren." Kisumi hummed, tilting his head. "That's why when I realised, I didn't object, I may have if you were different, but I thought you would treat him right, I thought you were what he needed."

"I-I, thank you Kisumi." The beta stuttered, a light blush rising on his cheeks.

"Just make sure you do treat him right." The omega then said, looking at him more sternly.

"I will." He squeaked, seeing the other go back to grinning at him.

"Does anyone else know?" Kisumi asked, inspecting his nails.

"Just Nagisa." Hayato replied, sitting beside the beta.

"Of course Mr.Nosey knows." The older omega chuckled, suddenly noticing the worried look on Ren's face. "What is it Ren?

"Actually, more people know." Both omegas looked to him, brows risen. "Haru's too smart." He sighed, burying his face in his hands. "He just knew, and then there was an incident with Makoto, he knows too."

"Haru's always been like that." Kisumi mused quietly. "He just always somehow knows."

"Y-you didn't tell me that!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Lies already?" Kisumi murmured lightly to himself.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry, they never would've told anyone, not even Kisumi." Ren insisted, grabbing the younger omega's hands in his own. The older omega's head snapped up.

"Mako would've hidden that from me huh? I'll have to have words." He huffed, puffing out his cheeks and folding his arms across his chest.

"It's okay Ren." Hayato smiled softly at him, cupping the other's face in his hands.

"Oi, not in front of me." Kisumi exclaimed, before the two went any further. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready for work soon anyway. "

"He's probably right." Ren murmured lightly, Hayato nodding in agreement.

"I'll get dressed." The omega replied, hopping off the bed and moving over to the other side of the room where wardrobe was. Ren saw Kisumi turn his head to him, again a wry smirk on his face.

"So Ren, did you have fun last night?" His voice was quiet, so Hayato wouldn't come and scold him. The beta blushed, looking away. "You're just like your brother, so shy when it comes to talking about this stuff."

"I did." He muttered quietly, the wider grin on Kisumi's face only making him worry more.

"Of course you did." The omega said coyly. "And did he?" He gestured to his younger brother.

"I, er~" Ren didn't know quite what to say.

"It's just, you know, you're a beta." He hummed, seeing the younger's face turn sour, a frown upturning on his lips.

"You don't have to tell me that." The younger gritted in frustration.

"I'm only messing with you." Kisumi assured. "You're what he wants, knot or not." He laughed at his own stupid pun.

"Very funny." Ren sighed, discreetly rolling his eyes.

"In all seriousness, you'll do him very good, he clearly loves you." Those words were a little more reassuring. "And besides, I know betas can be pretty fun in bed too." The seriousness was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Ren sighed.

"Is there anyone you've not slept with?" He asked teasingly, the omega smirking back at him.

"You're not telling him about the time you nearly slept with his brother are you?" Hayato suddenly asked, appearing beside them; apparently he had caught the end of their conversation.

"No." Kisumi replied, irritation clear in his voice. "But thanks for that."

"You slept with Makoto?" Ren exclaimed. "Is that why Haru doesn't like you very much?"

"Yeah~ wait, huh? Haru doesn't like me?" The omega back tracked after hearing the second question. The beta shrugged weakly, giving him an awkward grin. "No I didn't sleep with him, emphasis on nearly." He grumbled. "It was when we were younger, I jumped him when I was going into heat, he was the only one around, I didn't mean to do it, you know how I get." The two younger boys looked to each other wearily. "Just get dressed!" Kisumi rose, striding over to the door. "Oh and you might as well tell everyone else you're together, no point hiding it now." He left abruptly, clearly slightly embarrassed, a rare thing to see.

"You actually made Kisumi embarrassed for once, well done." Hayato chuckled, clambering onto the bed and straddling the other's lap whilst wearing his uniform. Ren raised an eyebrow, hands coming to rest on the omega's hips.

"Careful." He hummed, unsure of the younger's intentions.

"Why?" He grinned innocently, but there was a hint of mischief behind it.

"You know why." The beta murmured, sitting up and bringing their faces closer together. "You heard what your brother said, it's time to get to work."

"You can't even spare a few minutes?" He felt the subtle grinding of the omega against him.

"Maybe just a few." He replied breathily, seeing the younger's eyes darken suddenly. He pulled back the duvet, returning to his lap once finished and giving him a seductive smirk, presenting his panties to the older boy.

As he sat there, beautiful omega grinding pliantly in his lap in a short dress, wearing a pleasured expression on his face, he thanked the stars that he hadn't presented as an alpha. Maybe being a beta really was better after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this pairing will not be as popular, but I just thought they would be so damn cute together so had to write. If you’ve made it this far I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
